A Tale of Tails and Plants: Shades of Violet
by Zoran Prower
Summary: Tail's and Cosmo's child begins her first day of high school, having been home schooled for years by her mother. She feels safe with her mother teaching there, but she is soon pulled into the greatest adventure of her life, and perhaps the deadliest...
1. Prologue: All begins with love

_**A Tale of Tails and Plants: Shades of Violet**_

**A/N**: Where is your sense of humor?! In nearly every TailsxCosmo story, there is always either tragedy, adventure, and fantasy mixed with romance, or often romance standing alone. Even **I **have done this; the couple _sings_ for love stories to be written about them! Fellow Taismo writers likely share my feelings here.

So, here is a **comedy/romance (and a little drama) **to mix it up a bit, and it actually centers on their offspring and their school life for once as well as them. Here's a prologue introducing the protagonist (Tails' daughter), Tails, and Cosmo

**Prologue: All begins with love**

A year ago…

"Look, dad!" Tails' daughter, Violet shouted suddenly as Tails experimented with his newly invented telescope. Tails looked up where she was pointing, and it was a shooting star going through the sky. He had not seen one for fifteen years…

He quickly shifted the telescope to look toward the star, and allowed Violet a look. His daughter's fur was a golden yellow, like the sun. Her three tails moved in excitement, and Tails smiled at her eagerness as she looked at the star through the telescope. "_I hope she doesn't get too excited and mess up all my work!" _ Tails thought worriedly. "Be carefully with it!" Tails said worriedly to her.

"I'm always careful!" She said back to him. "_Not the last 235 times…" _Tails thought to himself with a cringe, remembering every single one of them, the first starting almost as soon as she was born. But she still sounded so innocent at thirteen, he couldn't refuse.

In many ways, she was her mother's daughter, more than the fact that irremovable, pretty violet flowers grew in her hair and her smile. She had a natural affinity with nature, and would sit hours outside, sometimes talking to the trees, as if they responded back! (Perhaps they did, but he never dared ask.) Like her mother, gardening for her was as simple as brushing her teeth.

One feature that was completely different from either of them was her eyes. They looked like a star out in space, and Tails thought he saw a galaxy in them sometimes. She received two reactions from them, often simultaneous. Her eyes were the most beautiful, and frightening, part of her. They made her look even more alien than her mother.

Violet's mysterious eyes grew large as she noticed just how magnificent the telescope was. Not only was it easy to move, it was very powerful for a telescope that could be kept in a home, rivaling any common lab's telescope. She then shared with Tails the scene, and he saw just how close it brought them to the star: Tails felt almost as if he was hundreds of light-years closer.

"Make a wish!" Violet said eagerly to her father. Tails smiled at her eagerness.

"I already have everything I possibly want." Tails informed her. "Why don't you make a wish?"

"But what if it doesn't come true?" Violet inquired innocently. Tails laughed at her. She sounded so young at 13… and yet Tails knew she was not the little girl she once was.

"Your mother wished on another star fifteen years ago, and her wish came true." Tails informed her. It was not a lie, Tails would not have said it if it was so.

"Really?" She asked, surprised. "What was her wish?"

Tails remembered it well; it came to him like a clear dream. "She wished for a beautiful, grand wedding." Tails told her. He was there when he had made her wish, he had plan to propose to her that night, but he had somehow managed to drop the diamond ring somewhere, and he didn't find it until he had nearly swallowed it the next morning while eating his breakfast. He had believed he had somehow managed to drop it into his cereal…

Violet closed her eyes, and Tails saw her lips move, but could not make out the audible sound that came out of them.

"What did you wish?" Tails asked her.

"It won't come true if I tell you!" Violet said to him. He did not show his disappointment. Though, if she had wished for a unicorn, how could he make it come true? Then again, he was one of the greatest scientists of the age…

Violet eagerly looked at the star through the telescope again, but in her haste, she accidentally dropped it as she quickly grabbed it, and it dropped to the ground. The lens popped off and flew into the shadows.

"Not again!" Tails shouted out in surprise. Number 236 had come.

Tails was about to scold Violet, but she looked so guilty and ashamed he had not the heart say that to her, he could tell how sad she was simply from the familiar smelling aroma that came from the flowers. "After I find the lens." He said to her gently, which he'd find using a few quick formulas, "We can fix it at home, don't worry." Violet ears picked up, though her guilty look remained as they continued walking. None saw that they had been watched by a silent intruder. The watcher walked in the opposite direction, its curiosity satisfied for now.

A year later, Violet managed to stay at number 236, though after Tails fixed the lens a second time, Cosmo managed to make it fly off again. This time, it would not be found.

**A/N: I thought I'd start simple, before getting into the real humor, drama and romance. **

**Please, Review! Give me some feedback, suggestions, anything that will help! The next chapter reveals all the other pairings and their children as they go to their first day of high school (at least most of them.) If you have a young character I could include, describe them to me in your review or in a PM. (I'd love to have a creation of yours, Sky, if you're reading this.)**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning of 1st Day

Chapter 1

The Beginning of the First day

_Violet was looking at the shooting star, the same shooting star that had fallen the previous year. Her lover watched it go down with her, as they held hands, their lips about to meet under the beautiful scene_…

Violet opened her eyes at the call of her name. "Violet, wake up, love!" It was her mother, speaking softly to her from the side of the bed. "It's your first day in high school today!" She sounded more excited than Violet herself was. She smelled a delightful smell from her flowers.

Violet moved slowly as her mother exited. She rubbed her eyes, and looked up at the ceiling. "Yippee." She said rather not energetically. In truth, she was a bit nervous on what today would bring.

She dressed in a yellow shirt and violet skirt, before brushing her hair, which was not very enjoyable, as for she accidentally, raked one of the flowers on her head, causing her to rub her head in pain.

The pain wore off as she went downstairs to eat breakfast. She saw Cosmo, ready to teach once more, listening to Tails speaking about another invention of his. "Soon, it will be no longer a myth!" Violet heard him say. "I think this idea of mine might just make the first invisibility cloak."

Cosmo raised her eyes curiously. "Cloak? The invention didn't look much like a cloak."

"Well… couldn't think of anything else to name it." Tails said, somewhat embarrassed.

Cosmo smiled tenderly at him and took his hand in hers. "Ready for your first day as a Biology teacher?" Tails asked her. Cosmo nodded. Tails then noticed Violet rummaging in the kitchen for some bread to make some toast with. "Good morning, Violet!" He said to her happily. "Ready for school today?"

Violet nodded unenthusiastically. Tails missed it, but Cosmo saw what he did not: nervousness. Violet had been home schooled for a long time by her father and mother, but this was her first time going to a real school. She had good reason to be nervous.

Violet ate her toast quickly, and a glance between the two lovers quickly told Tails about Violet's nervousness. Never one with words, he bluntly asked her "Are you nervous?"

Violet nodded her head vigorously. Then she suddenly began to shout out all of her fears. "I just don't know what to expect!" Violet admitted. "I'm an oddity out in the world, what will people think of me? What if I'm not ready? What if the courses are too difficult, or more likely, too boring, or…"

"You'll do fine." Cosmo said to her reassuringly. "My first day of taking classes to become a teacher was just as scary."

"Really?"

"Yes, except for the fact that I kind of knew everything about plants, had the best tutor you could ever get (she smiled at Tails as she did this), and I … never mind. It wasn't as scary as I thought it was" Cosmo said. "Err… well, Tails' first day of work was tense, wasn't it?"

"Actually, I got promoted on my first day." Tails said, before realizing that he was not comforting Violet at all.

Violet looked tense indeed. She quickly stuffed down the rest of the throat before going outside.

Cosmo gave Tails a reproachful look. "Oh, alright, I should have talked about my first days as a sidekick or hero instead." Tails said. "Those days were full of tension." Tails sighed as he looked out the window, seeing Violet walk amongst the garden that made Tails workshop, which was juxtapose to the house, look very intrusive to nature's sanctuary. "I'll go talk to here."

"No, you've done enough damage today. I'll go talk to her." Cosmo objected.

"Oh, so your comments about your first day did no harm either, did they?" Tails said with a skeptical look. "You know what; I think you're just leading her to become a biologist."

Cosmo giggled. "Maybe I am." She said. She then kissed him and went out the door, walking towards Violet.

Tails smiled, shaking his head. He knew that was more likely to happen than for her to become a structural-design engineer or inventor…

Violet whispered softly to the trees, and they whispered softly back. Neither knew exactly what the other was saying, but each replied as if they understood completely.

"Are you ready for school?" Cosmo asked her from behind her. The trees had not told her of her presence, she jumped around, surprised. Perhaps she had asked them to not alert her.

Violet nodded her head. She wished she had controlled her tongue, and not spouted out nearly every reason for being nervous. She was glad she had not said the main reason, though.

She put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing to be afraid of, you'll do fine."

Violet smelled the comforting aroma from her flowers; it was almost as if she knew the perfect aroma for any situation. She hugged her daughter. "I'll see you at school, I have to leave now." She told her. Violet knew she'd drive their hover car, which Tails had invented before she was born. "You're going to fly to the bus stop, right?"

Violet nodded, and hugged her mother goodbye. "You'll do well, I promise." Cosmo whispered into her ear. Violet smiled at her, and then flew toward the bus stop. "Say hi to your cousins for me!" She shouted to her.

Cosmo sighed happily. "She is growing up." Cosmo said as she watched her fly away.

Violet arrived at the bus stop. She sighed, still somewhat anxious. Sure, her mother taught biology at the school, but she still felt quite nervous. She felt a bit more relieved at the sight of her second cousin, Cinnamon, and her younger brother. Cinnamon looked like her mother, while Marius looked liked his father. Amusingly, they acted inversely to their complexions.

"Hello there!" The rabbit said to her. "Hopefully the bus never shows up…"

Violet looked up at her in surprise, and Cinnamon seemed somewhat amused by her incredulous look. "Hey, I don't care about school, or give a d thing about it." Cinnamon added.

"Cinnamon!" Marius shouted at her. "Mom says you're not supposed to say that word!" Marius indeed looked like his father, Zoran, but he acted way too much like his mother, Cream.

"But dad didn't say I couldn't say it!" Cinnamon countered, and Violet noted the mistake of her double negative, though she didn't bother to correct her. "You just listen to mother too much, you mama's boy."

"I am not a mama's boy!"

"Oh, yes you are!" Cinnamon said in a very mocking voice that sounded much like a mother talking to an infant. Violet stopped listening to Cinnamon's cruel teasing, and simply looked at the tips of her three tails, spinning them around her.

Finally, the bus came, with a moan from Cinnamon. Her brother's bus was right behind theirs, but he seemed to be far more excited than both of them together. Violet gulped as she looked at the bus. Soon, her first day of high-school would truly begin. And soon she would she all of her other friends, including the son of perhaps one of the greatest heroes of all time…


	3. Chapter 2: Friends and Enemies

Chapter 2:

**Friends and Enemies**

"Hey, girl, you're in my seat." Cinnamon said to another student sitting in the back of the bus. The student, a rather small panther, looked at her rather calmly. "I always sit in this seat, every year."

"I'm staying right here, thank you." The girl said to her. Cinnamon beamed at her with a very fake smile and then maliciously grabbed the panther's backpack, and made it vanish instantly.

"Cinnamon!" Violet scolded her. "You shouldn't do that to people!" The panther looked highly afraid of Cinnamon at the moment.

Feeling somewhat guilty, Cinnamon made the backpack reappear, and she handed it to the panther. "You got lucky this time, girl…"

"I'm going to tell my friends about you!" The panther shouted at her boldly. "Then you and your freak friend will never mess with me again!" She quickly lost her courage when Cinnamon looked ready to strike at her.

Violet just barely managed to hold her fist back. Today was not the day to get into a fight. Somehow, she managed to get her to sit in the middle of the bus, though still a bit too close to the panther. Violet saw her give the panther a malicious glare, which made the panther girl quiver in fear.

"She called you a freak!" Cinnamon stated to her "You should have let me take her down, that little b—!"

"Cinnamon!" Violet warned her, knowing Cinnamon all too well, which earned her a glare from her best friend. She saw Violet look at her fearfully, and she quickly softened her expression. Violet was a few months older than Cinnamon, but Violet was pure innocence. Cinnamon probably only had a measly drop of it left. Words and looks did not hurt Cinnamon the way they hurt Violet. Her second cousin felt down indeed, staring at her three tails, though she knew that it was the eyes, not the tails, which had convinced the panther to label her as a "freak". Her father said she had an uncle with three tails who had become a famous chemist. But he didn't have the strange eyes she did! She didn't think she could ever reach such a level as anyone in her family.

"Don't worry about it Violet." Cinnamon said to her encouragingly. "If you're really down, I'll get that panther back if you want me to."

Violet shook her head with a smile. Cinnamon looked rather disappointed. "Well, I guess burning her hair wouldn't be the best pay back…"

Violet smiled shyly, but she still felt miserable. It was odd… to be half alien, to have flowers sitting on the top of her head, and eyes that set her as an outsider.

Cosmo was quickly glancing down her role list again. She heard the sounds of the buses coming toward the school. "Now, it all begins… again." She said to herself.

The classroom was filled with flowers, and would have probably looked like a garden was it not indoors. Plants outlined the entire perimeter of the classroom, and several in the middle as well. Were it not for the few computers that were in the classroom, as well as the posters, one would have mistaken it for a green house perhaps.

She noticed her daughter walking out of the bus, with her second cousin. Violet looked incredibly lost, and she began to worry about her. She would not see Violet until tomorrow in her biology class, which Violet had begged and begged for her to be placed in. Glancing at her again, she looked almost as if she had landed on a new planet entirely…

Violet jumped as she felt a hand on her back. She jumped as she saw that it was Sonic Jr., or rather, Sonic II, as he preferred to be called. She knew that Sonic the first was one of the gym teachers at the high school, Knuckles being the other one. Violet had heard a few tales of him of the supposed "Gym Wars" that often occurred between the two classes.

"I hope you're in my father's gym class, Violet." Sonic said to her. "I've heard you can go extremely fast with those three tails."

Violet smiled shyly. Cinnamon gave him an annoyed look. "Speed's nothing compared to power, buddy." Cinnamon argued.

"Want to try to prove that?" Sonic asked her.

"Bring it on, buddy!" Cinnamon challenged him.

"Well, first, let's see if we have the same P.E. period…"

Violet followed the two into the building, looking around modestly. There were all sorts of students, ranging from songbirds to ants that walked around the school confidently, new and old alike. There was not one that was half-alien. Never before did she feel so… different.

They came up to the computer. All they had to do was type their full name and SS number and their schedule would print out for them. It was likely another one of her father's inventions, or at least one designed by him, if not built. Violet could not help but smile proudly at it.

Sonic got his schedule first, and then after him Cinnamon picked hers up. Violet nervously stepped forward, typing in her name and SS number, and she watched silently as the paper came out, into her hands. She walked toward Sonic and Cinnamon, who were already comparing schedules.

"So… we both have P.E. second today…" Sonic said to her, as he glanced at Violets schedule. "You do too… and you have it with my father! I knew Violet would in my dad's class!"

Sonic gave her a high-five, while Cinnamon looked kind of disappointed that she wasn't with her best friend. "Well, it looks like we are in rival classes then, friend." Cinnamon spoke to Violet, before turning to Sonic. "But whenever war comes between us, I'm taking you down!"

Sonic chuckled. "We shall see... we shall see…"

Violet then glanced over the rest of her schedule as the bell suddenly rang. Nervousness swept her up much more as she made her way to her first class, Advanced Algebra.

**A/N: We still don't know what Violet wished for in the prologue… hmm…**


	4. Chapter 3: Battles of Brain and Brawn

**Chapter 3:**

**Battles of Brain and Brawn**

Violet was practically shaking as she took her seat in her math class. The other students seemed a lot calmer, and she heard a few whispers, in which she caught the word "homes schooler" in them. She nearly squeaked from fear.

In truth, Violet was being more fearful than she should have been. The teacher, a rather young beaver, seemed to scrutinize the class with general pleasantness. Violet had heard that many beavers had natural talents in math and science, and many of the people that worked under Tails were very intelligent beavers. Just because you were a beaver however, did not mean you were always good at these subjects.

"Good morning class!" The beaver shouted out excitedly. "I am Buck Billings, and happy to teach you this year!"

The class mumbled with an unenthusiastic "good morning Mr. Billings."

"On each of your desks is a test which covers everything you will learn this year. Naturally, you will all fail, but don't worry; it is not for a grade."

A few of the less clever people in class sighed in relief. Violet grew a bit calmer, perhaps this wouldn't be too bad after all.

"I shall be taking the test with you," Mr. Billings explained. "Once I finish, the test is over. No calculator is allowed. You may begin in five… four… three… two… one…"

The class, having pencils ready, started on their test.

Mr. Billings purposely was going slower than he could. He had yet to work out any of these problems, but knew he'd finish before any of them anyway. After all, some of the questions couldn't be answered until they had learned how!

Violet HATED math tests. She did not hate math, she just hated the tests her father gave her at home, and these were even worse! About eighteen minutes through the test taking, she sighed, got up, and went to Mr. Billings, with her test in hand. He looked up at her as she approached.

"Do you have a question about the test, lady?" The beaver asked her.

"Well, not really." Violet said to him.

"Well, what do you want to say then?" The beaver said to her.

"Well… I'm finished." She said to him shyly.

"You're finished with what?"

"The test."

"You're not going to see if you can get any farther?" The beaver asked, assuming she was already stuck somewhere at the beginning of the test.

"No, I already answered every question." Violet responded.

Those who had been listening to this conversation dropped their pencils; one foolishly even dropped their calculator in surprise, though he quickly managed to hide it, and the beaver didn't notice it.

The beaver looked at the test with his answer key, which was his own copy of the test, which he had not completely answered yet. He was only a third of the way done with the test himself, intending to take an hour.

She had the first thirty questions answered right, and the beaver knew that every other question was just as likely answered with one hundred percent accurately. Nevertheless, he checked the remaining seventy questions.

When he got to the last one, he gasped. "How old are you, Mrs.?"

"Fourteen." Violet replied.

He sighed. "You realize that the last three questions on this test are college-level questions?"

Violet shook her head. The beaver laughed heartily. "Girl, you are prodigy, that's for sure! What is your name?"

"Violet Prower." She said to him.

"I should have suspected as much." The beaver replied to her. "It explains the three tails." The beaver gave her a pleasant smile. "Please, just relax for the rest of class."

Violet nodded, and went back to her seat, somewhat proud of herself. A student from behind her prodded her on the back.

"Hey, um, can you answer this for me?" The student asked her. "I can't figure out why my answer continually comes out negative when I know it's supposed to be positive!"

"How do you know that?" Violet asked the student curiously.

"My calculator told me." The student admitted. "I know, you're not supposed to, but I wouldn't even get past question one without it…"

The class ended several minutes later, and Violet still saw stares coming from many of the students. She quickly left the room with a brisk walk, before making her way to gym class. The halls were bustling with noise, and every person that turned to look at Violet made her shudder, and she began to look on the floor.

Once she was outside however, still walking toward the gym, until she came upon its doors. A tree was nearby, and seeing no one close by yet, Violet approached the tree.

She whispered to it softly, conveying her natural fear and worries. The tree listened intently, and spoke back, comfortingly, though not in words. Violet understood everything it said however, as if she was born learning the language of trees, and she smiled at the trees "words". She quickly noticed a few students coming nearer, giving her odd looks. Embarrassed, she made her way into the gym, went into the locker room to dress into her gym clothes, and went inside the gym.

Upon entering, Violet noticed the entire gym to be divided up. On one end of the gym was her friend, Cinnamon, and what appeared to be all the other students of Knuckles. On the other side were both Sonics, both ready for something big…

She then noticed the number of doge balls in the middle of the floor. She gulped.

"Hey, Violet!" Sonic (II) called to her as he ran up next to her. "We're already about to fight our first "battle"!" Sonic said to her. He looked towards Cinnamon, and Cinnamon exchanged the challenge in his eyes.

"This will end pretty quickly, don't you think?" Sonic Sr. said to his son. "Another victory for the students of Sonic!" Knuckles seemed to notice his enthusiasm, and another glare past between the two.

Sonic and Knuckles then positioned themselves on the sidelines of the court, whistles in hand. Violet was sure that each one of them would be careful to make sure the other side did not cheat.

"On 3!" Knuckles shouted out. "1… 2... 3!"

Sonic II was already up on the line, and Cinnamon, having anticipated this, quickly motioned for her teammates to get in position. One of the more foolish ones, not wanting to listen to Cinnamon's orders, ran up to the line anyway, and was quickly clobbered by one of the dodge balls.

Cinnamon quickly reached for the ball that was previously thrown, quickly dodging another ball thrown by Sonic and a few other students who had joined him on the line. She then motioned for the students to return the balls.

Three of the students on Sonic's team were already hit and out, though Sonic himself managed to catch two at once, evening the teams. Violet fearfully stayed in the back, lifting herself in the air with her tails, to avoid getting hit. Knuckles and Sonic Sr. carefully observed Cinnamon and Sonic II, respectively. Sonic was the Napoleon of one side of the gym, Cinnamon was the Bismarck on the other side. Though Sonic was extremely evasive, Cinnamon was extremely accurate and knew how to throw so one could not catch her balls. Each ball was thrown less than a second after the other.

Violet then noticed a ball soaring through the air toward her. She dodged it quite easily, but she did not see the second that was thrown. It hit her square in the face, and caused her to fall quite a few feet.

Sonic Sr. quickly checked to see if she was okay. A few of her teammates went back to checked on her as well, and she felt rather humiliated. "I'm okay." She said to Sonic Sr.

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly. "That looked like it hurt." Violet nodded her head, and he walked back to the sideline.

"I was right." One of her teammates said who had already gotten out. "You are a freak." Violet turned away from him angrily.

"At least I stayed in longer than you." Violet said to him, before sitting on the stands, a rather sad look on her face. She stroked the flowers on her head, and she thought that perhaps her eyes weren't the only freaky thing about her.

Soon it was two to two, no, now it was one to two. Cinnamon was by herself against Sonic and a bear that had performed pretty well during the game. Sonic gave Knuckles a triumphant look, but Knuckles still had belief in Cinnamon. "Take them down!" He cried.

Cinnamon nodded. She waited patiently. Sonic wound up speed in his throw, rotating his arm super fast, before throwing it at Cinnamon.

Sonic had forgotten: Cinnamon had magic on her side. She vastly increased the air resistance while Sonic wound up his throw, and as he threw it, it slowed down dramatically. Cinnamon caught it with ease.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Sonic II said, appealing to his father for support.

"And using your supersonic abilities isn't?" Knuckles countered. Sonic Sr. couldn't argue that. He gave his son a resigned look, and he sat down next to Violet.

It was now a bear vs. Cinnamon. The bear quickly threw the ball he held near Cinnamon's feet, and she dodged it with ease. Cinnamon returned it with a quick throw.

The bear dodged it, and then just barely dodged the second ball. It couldn't however, dodge the third one, which came just half a second later. Cinnamon raised her hand in victory, and then shook hands with the bear for good sportsmanship, or rather, squeezed the bear's hand as hard as she could.

Knuckles went and congratulated her. "We defeated you this time, Sonics!" He cried victoriously.

"And for the last time!" Sonic Sr. replied confidently.

"We shall see!" Knuckles cried. He then was hit by three dodge balls, and in no time at all, their own two gym teachers were battling it out. Violet sighed and went into the locker rooms.

Soon the bell rang, and Violet, who was already changed out of her P.E. clothes, (everyone else hadn't bothered or was too busy watching the match between the two teachers) began to walk to her next class.

She felt the outside winds blow against the flowers on her head, and she raised a hand to feel one of them, she was suddenly slammed against the outside wall of the gym.

Violet fell to the ground, and as she looked up, she noticed three creatures looking down at her with a smug look.

"Hey there, freak." One of them said. It was the panther that had called her the same name on the bus.

**A/N: I'm still taking any O.C's offered to me for the story. Either describe them to me in a review, or just say you want me to use one of yours and I'll send you an e-mail to tell me more, in which you can reply back explaining the character. **


	5. Chapter 4: Justice is Always Served

Chapter 4:

Justice is always served

**A/N… though not always on a nice, hot plate…**

Violet knew she was in trouble. She identified the other two, one a male pig, who looked quite repulsive to Violet, and the other male, who Violet recognized from her P.E. class, a very tall red hedgehog. He was holding the panthers hand as he smugly grinned at Violet.

"What a tasty looking morsel" The pig exclaimed, as his eyes wandered over Violet's body. "Hmm, and a virgin as well, I bet!"

"She's a freak." The panther girl said dismissively. "Though there is much beauty in her. I think she's trying to bring on a challenge with me!"

Violet most certainly did not want to compete in a beauty contest with the panther. She began to back away, but she was suddenly seized by the tall red hedgehog. "You're not going anywhere until we're through with you!" The hedgehog said to her sinisterly. Violet felt like crying.

"Considering just how delicious you look…" The pig began, reaching a hand toward Violet's chest, before a fist slammed into his head, and he fell down unconscious. The red hedgehog let go, and Violet was too stunned to think about running. Cinnamon was looking at the remaining two with a crazed eye.

"Leave my sister alone, unless you want some Cinnamon beating!" The rabbit looked dangerously at the other two. The red hedgehog laughed.

"A bunny? Threatening me?"

Cinnamon silenced him with a fist, and the panther then leaped at her. Violet closed her eyes fearfully.

When she opened them, the two were being restrained by quite a few gym teachers. Knuckles and Sonic Sr. were holding her back, and many other students had gone outside as well now, gasping at the scene. "Everyone, go to class!" Knuckles shouted, while still restraining Cinnamon. Violet did not hesitate to get a move on, though she did look back at her cousin once.

"Let me go!" She demanded. Another person appeared, this one not as kind as Knuckles or Sonic.

"Fighting on school grounds is a huge offense, ladies. Both of you, to my office!" She shouted at them angrily.

"_The assistant principal…" _Violet remembered as she flew to her next class. She looked down on her shirt, and thought on just how few centimeters those nasty hands of the pigs had come to touching her. She shivered at the thought…

During her English class and lunch period (They didn't do a single thing in English but talk about what they would do during the year, and other basic things.) Violet felt lonely but happy that her friend had intervened for her half.

Then her thoughts lingered to the wish she had made a year ago. _"What a silly wish…"_ Violet thought to herself. She knew dreams and wishes didn't' come true.

Usually…

Cinnamon and the panther were each explaining their side of the story to the principal, who was a rather old looking red hawk. Cinnamon's side largely portrayed her as a hero, while the Panther's portrayed her as a simple student talking to Violet. "What great lies you tell panther!" Cinnamon shouted at the panther. "Your pig friend was hardly behaving friendly at all! He was about to Violet's breasts!"

The principal looked in surprise at the panther, which looked undaunted. "He was just going to give her a handshake. Your point of view might have confused you."

Cinnamon tackled the panther to the ground, and as the principal tried to intervene, the wise hawk got hit hard on the nose. A bit frustrated, the principal quickly signaled for help, and Cinnamon was removed away from the panther. "Go to your next class!" The principal shouted to the panther. "And don't let me hear of anymore trouble out of you!"

"Yes miss!" The panther replied exuberantly, as she gave a sinister smile to Cinnamon.

The principal's assistants got Cinnamon back in the seat again and the principal gave her a cold glare. "Ms, this may be the first day of school, but nevertheless, I'm going to give a call to your parents for a meeting after school. I'm sure then we can learn something about your behavior problems."

"My behavior problems?" Cinnamon asked her incredulously. "What about your lie detecting problems? You're so stupid you can't even see through her cheesy tale! That's why I had to serve justice for you, because you're too old and unintelligent to do it yourself!

Cinnamon was the most foolish rabbit in the world at that moment…

Violet fourth and last class of the day, culinary arts, gave her quite the scare. The same pig that she had encountered after P.E. had ended. She made sure to stay as far away from him as possible, but she nevertheless noticed his eyes trailing over her, making her spine chill with fear.

Violet and a small group were tasked to make a simple loaf of bread, without any instruction. "Let's see how much you know about cooking." Their teacher, Mrs. Hungary, said to them. "You may use whatever ingredients and flavors you like, but it most come out as bread!"

Violet's only partner (they all had to work in groups of 3, and the class of fourteen left two extra) was a very inexperienced raccoon. She wore glasses and examined everything with awe. "I've never cooked in my life; my parents made me take this class so I could learn." The raccoon said to her modestly. "The name's Sarah by the way."

Violet nodded. "I'm Violet." They shook hands, and then Violet set herself to work (Sarah couldn't even understand the directions.), first making the bread dough with her hands, and then grabbing all of her ingredients and mixing it all into a bowl, using her tails to make the process faster. The raccoon watched in amazement as she began stirring the bowl with her tail, and the other setting the oven to the appropriate temperature.

"This is cool!" The raccoon said, as Violet handed it to her to place into the oven. They looked around the class. "We're the first to have ours in the oven!" The raccoon then accidentally knocked down some of the seasonings, before tripping over her own feet as she was about to pick them up. Many of the students laughed.

The timer for the bread finally went off, and the raccoon eagerly opened the oven. She then quickly pulled her hand away when she reached for the pan, she had forgotten a mitten, and had burnt her hand. "Ouch, Ouch, Ouch!" The raccoon cried. Violet sighed, put the mitten in her hands, and took it out of the oven.

She then added a bit more cinnamon on top of the bread, before showing the finished product to the teacher. Sarah was still clutching her burnt hand as the teacher examined it.

"So it seems you know this trade well indeed!" The teacher exclaimed. "Sarah, next time try to see if you can learn a thing or two from Violet." Sarah nodded embarrassingly as she looked down at her hand. "Do you have an interest in being a professional chef, Violet?"

"No, not really." Violet replied honestly.

"That's a bit disappointing," The teacher said. "You have amazing talent indeed."

Violet noticed the pig glancing at her again, licking his lips as he examined her. Violet fearfully moved away from him and back to her area with Sarah. Sarah had a puzzled look on her face as she noted Violet's fear, but then she turned to the pig, and she looked disgusted. "Never liked pigs." Sarah said to her. "They smell like a musky mud hole of rotten eggs.

Violet laughed, though it did little to appease her fear. When the bell rang, she grabbed her stuff, and started running as fast as she could to the buses, not daring to look back to see if someone was watching her.

Someone indeed looked down from the school roof and watched the fearful Violet hastily move across the grounds. "The Half-Seedrian…" He whispered. He thought he heard something else move on the roof. He then turned around, and disappeared into the shadows, searching for the disturbance…

**A/N: Who is the watcher? And what will happen to Cinnamon? Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 5: Like Father, Like Daughter

**Chapter 5**

Like father, like daughter

**A/N: It's only good to be like your father when your father isn't as sarcastic as Zoran… because that sarcasm gets you in a lot of trouble… **

**Anyway, all characters as usual that aren't mine are Sega's. The ones that are obviously aren't mine or Sega's belong to Sky. (I still need to work on yours Gryrozx)**

Cinnamon's parents had now joined Cinnamon in the principal's office. Cream looked highly shocked at the fact that she had beat up "an innocent panther." Cinnamon nearly laughed when she said it. The panther wasn't innocent at all. Her father was angry with her as well… at first, until he had learned it was three vs. one. "It doesn't sound that serious." Zoran said to the principal. "Perhaps you are over-reacting a bit."

"Sir, your daughter attacked three people who did not mean any harm to her…"

"They were about to harm Violet!" Cinnamon stated defensively.

"Quiet Cinnamon!" Cream ordered her with a sharp whisper.

"… and she insulted me in my office. Sir, I do not take kind to insults…"

"Well, you do look old and stupid." Zoran said bluntly.

"Zoran!" Cream warned him. "Sorry ms, he didn't mean that…"

"… and calling me out of work simply because she was protecting her cousin and nearly made you cry is not worthwhile." Zoran added.

"Then why don't you teach her to have better behavior?" The principal asked him.

"Her behavior's quite fine, thank you!" Zoran said. "But I think yours could use a check up. Or at least your hair, seeing how skeletal it looks…"

Cinnamon laughed, and Cream glared at them both harshly to be silent. Now the principal was at a loss of words as she looked at her hair strands.

"Mr. Prower!" The principal raised her voice. "If you think this is a joke, fine! But if this incident happens again…"

"Should you lose control of your own behavior, you mean?" Zoran mocked him.

"Then she will be suspended for a whole week, and owe the school twenty-four hours of service!" The principal finished, losing her temper now. "Good day!"

Zoran raised an eyebrow, undaunted. "It was a good day, until…"

"Zoran!" Cream yelled at him, hauling him out of the room. Cinnamon stuck her tongue at the principal on her way out. The principal felt very annoyed by the family.

Cream and Zoran continuously argued while they walked to their car. "Zoran, you're supposed to set an example for her!"

"I did." He replied honestly. "Never let anyone tell you violence is wrong, especially some stupid, old administrator."

"It is wrong!" Cream argued. "It is very wrong, especially on an innocent victim!"

"So you don't believe our daughter when she said the three were about to…" Zoran faded off as he started the engine and began to drive home.

"No, I don't!" Cream responded furiously. "Who would hurt Violet, or touch her in a bad way? Who would have the heart to do that?"

"You're asking me that when you've seen beings who watch a planet's destruction with joy?" Zoran argued.

"You've watched planets… blow up?" Cinnamon asked awed.

"Yes, and that's the worse kind of violence there, which is why I'm trying to tell you not to fight innocent…" Cream was once again interrupted by Cinnamon.

"They AREN'T innocent." Cinnamon spoke back.

"Well, obviously those three didn't have their parents called!" Cream said to her. Cinnamon was not afraid of her mother in the slightest, though she knew better than to make her too angry. Then her dad would be _angry_ with her too. "Cinnamon, just don't let this happen again… Oh, why can't you be more like your brother…?"

Cinnamon defiantly replied back under her breath "And why do you have to be so d blind." Unfortunately, Cream heard her, and when Zoran finally stopped the car, Cream slapped her so hard Cinnamon felt the heat burn on her cheek, before she stormed into the house.

Her father looked at her seriously now as Cinnamon looked shamefully up at him. He did not have to say the message he was conveying to Cinnamon, he never did when he wanted Cinnamon to know something. "I know, I shouldn't have said that." Cinnamon said to him.

Zoran nodded. "Though I do agree with your motives, you must be careful. Make sure that if you do hit that panther, that it be in self defense or protecting your cousin in a more dire situation."

Cinnamon nodded shamefully. "Now, let's go inside." Zoran said to her. "You know your mother never cooks when she's angry, and I can't cook very well period, so you have to make dinner."

"Dad, I'm not a good chef either." Cinnamon pointed out.

"Oh, well I guess we'll have to order out again." Zoran said. "Or maybe we could go eat at Sky house, eh? Unless he's spilled some highly radioactive material in his home again…"

§§§§§

Violet's parents looked worriedly at her as she gobbled down all of her food very quickly. "Whoa, Violet!" Cosmo said as she was devouring her bread. "You seem tense. Everything alright?"

Violet put her fork down embarrassingly. She was indeed nervous. What the panther had told her on the bus sent chills down her spine…

_"Our next encounter won't be as nice… Ms. Freak-Eyes." _ The panther had said mockingly to her as they were riding home. She already feared she would have nightmares of the pig far closer to her than she would like…

"Oh… everything's fine." Violet lied. She hated lying to her mother, but she didn't want her to know either. She dreaded the thought of her mother quitting her job to home-school her again. She had to be strong for her mother's sake. She lit up her best smile for her mother, and the doubt lifted from her face.

Tails (who Violet noticed was secretly tinkering with one of his inventions under the table), asked her "How was school today?"

"Err… it was kind of boring." Violet replied honestly. _"It was also frightening…"_ Violet thought to herself.

"Well, you have different classes tomorrow." Cosmo assured her. "You'll have biology with me! Won't that be great?"

Violet smiled. She would have to worry very little about teasing in that class, and perhaps she wouldn't have to see that panther and her two friends at all. Suddenly she became a lot happier.

§§§§§

Cinnamon put down her fork, listening to the sounds outside. The sounds of the mystic ruins continuously rang in her, but unlike her own home, they were sounds of nature, and not of cars and buses.

She was at a restaurant in the Mystic Ruins. After all, what better place than to build a restaurant than an exotic jungle like place. Her father had taken her out to eat with Sky and his oldest daughter and son. His wife, Sapharia, form what Cinnamon had discerned from the conversation, was at the elementary school with the twins on some meeting that was requested for her.

Sky's son Davy was particularly annoying Cinnamon while he was busy "talking" to the plant next to him. Not that he was annoying kid or anything, but Cinnamon found it rather stupid when she saw Violet talking to a plant, and did not hide this. "Seriously, what kind of conversation could you possibly have with a little flower? It has no brain!" Cinnamon's brother looked at her with another one of those _"Stop being rude!"_ looks.

Cinnamon received an irritated glare from Davy. "You should respect plants." He suggest to her. "After all, it takes away all that carbon-dioxide you breathe out." Cinnamon rolled her eyes. It was easy to note that she was hardly as well-mannered as her second cousins. Davy looked a lot like his father and Tails. He had blue eyes, two bangs, and wore white gloves. But his skin was snow-white, and his shoes were white on the front and blue everywhere else.

His sister, Aillish had yellow hair and green eyes, and was obviously took the Seedrian aspect of her mother. She had a jade crystal on her heart and yellowish skin; much like some flowers stems are colored. She would have looked odder than Violet were it not for the fact that Violet's eyes were just so… different, and yet hauntingly beautiful.

"You know, flowers have helped make great achievements in Biology and Chemistry?" Aillish told her. "Just a year ago they found one for a serious sickness that could have spread world-wide and killed thousands."

"You could always say shut up and be nicer." Cinnamon said, amused and annoyed at how unintelligent she was compared to all three of her second cousins. Heck, Davy was even smarter than her, and he was five years younger!

Soon the three were listening to their father's talk as they finished their fish. "I've heard there was some incident that occurred in some lab outside town." Zoran spoke to Charles. "They've claimed to have some design of theirs and titanium material stolen from them."

Charles nodded. "That "titanium" isn't titanium; it is actually a new metal ten times stronger than diamond. It was going to be tested by some physicists, but obviously, some foolish Engineer didn't even bother installing some decent security system. His cameras didn't even pick up who the man was because he managed to turn them off. Most good cameras now days will turn on via another system after one minute, but they were still using the super old ones…"

Zoran put his hands on the back of his head. "Well, we'll just have to catch the guy then." Zoran told him. "I doubt he's far away from here, it seems the metals likely too heavy and noticeable to be brought out of the country."

"Yes, it is indeed." Charles agreed. "I already have a few suspects in mind, but I'm going to go to the scene and see if I can find a few samples of evidence to confirm which one of is the culprit."

"And then what?" Zoran asked.

"Then I pay them a visit." Charles replied with a smile. Cinnamon thought she heard Davy give a quiet cheer.

"You know," Zoran began as the waiter began to bring them their bill. "You're paying for the food, right?"

"Oh, but you're the one who made you wife want to cook for you." Charles pointed out.

"Alright, I'll pay ten percent of it then." Charles rolled his eyes. "What? You should be happy that I'm paying for it at all."

"I'll never know how you're related me." Charles said with a sigh. The other three laughed.

"Trust me, we're related." Zoran said to him. "After all, we both have a daughter and son trying to outdo our own achievements, and it shan't be long before they make us look old and withered" Their four children laughed, and Sky began to laugh as well, until Zoran cut him off. "Oh, no, that's not good for us, Sky." Zoran said to him. "It probably means we're near a mid-life crisis. And I hated my young years!"

§§§

A figure was watching the stars in the sky. Several hours had passed since he had arrived on the roof. His master had yet to appear. Frustrated, the wolf gathered a ball of energy and threw it at a small box, destroying the box into many tiny pieces.

"So you've been practicing a lot, haven't you?" A voice spoke. It was his master, and the wolf turned around to face his master, and bowed low with full respect.

His master, who was a dark hedgehog with red markings on him, while his chest was white, looked down at him with his usual feeling less look. The wolf had seeked a hedgehog named Shadow long and far so he too, could learn how to harness the power he did. "Get up." He commanded him. "What have you learned so far, pupil?"

"Not much." The wolf replied honestly. "To be honest, master, the girl looks far too weak to possess such awesome abilities."

"Give her the respect she deserves!" Shadow told him harshly. "She is a vital key to my plan! I cannot do this without her! I must see her again, do you hear me?"

"Does your plan have a lock?" The wolf asked him, but he quickly cowered under his master's gaze. "Sorry, poor joke."

Shadow looked up at the moon. He whispered the name "Rouge" as he silently admired the moon's beauty.

"Master…" The wolf began cautiously.

"Spit it out lad!" Shadow said impatiently.

"I fear we aren't the only ones who are watching her…"

Shadow turned to him. "Are you sure? Who is it?"

"I couldn't quite make him out, but he looked… human…"

"Really?" Shadow replied interested. "But the only human that was ever here was Eggman, and he's long dead!"

The wolf shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps I misperceived him."

"No, I trust in your abilities, lad." Shadow told him. "Keep an eye on this human. If he has his eyes set on her, we must learn why quickly, to make sure nothing bad happens."

The wolf nodded. "I shall not fail you, master." The wolf then disappeared within the shadows.

Shadow stared up at the moon. "Soon, Rouge… I'll avenge you soon…"

Then he was gone.

**A/N: Odd, eh? You probably didn't think Shadow would play a part in this tale…**

**I hope the new page breaks worked; the old ones didn't come up like they were supposed to…**

**Anyway, Stay Tuned!**


	7. Chapter 6: To Dream of Love and Fear

_**Chapter 6:**_

To Dream of Love and Fear

**A/N: Okay… now it's probably more dramatic than funny, but I tried…**

_Violet was holding hands with someone. She could not quite identify his face, but she looked up at the sky, and noticed the beautiful clouds uncovering the glorious sun. Violet smiled in happiness and glee._

_The scene then grew dark and red as the sky began to grow dark. She and her boyfriend had turned a corner, and then she saw him, the massive pig standing in front of them. _

_Violet turned to her boyfriend for support, but his hand was no longer in hers, and soon, he wasn't there at all, just a simple pool of blood on the ground. She tried to run away, but two more pigs pushed her to the ground._

_The pig grabbed her from the ground and pressed her against the wall, tearing her clothing in a terrible lust for her…_

Violet awoke with a start. There was sweat all over her face, and she quickly went to the bathroom and grabbed towel. She wiped her face, and then as she peered through the mirror, she noticed a familiar figure behind the mirror.

"Hello, sweet little morsel…" The voice said. Violet screamed as she felt a hand lower into her skirt…

§§§§§§§§

_"Violet!" Violet!" Violet!"_

"Violet!" She finally opened her eyes, to see her father and mother staring down at her. She tensed as Tails drew his hand to her arm, and then relaxed when she could tell the touch really was his own.

"You were having a dream, weren't you?" Cosmo asked her. Violet nodded fearfully, and a bit embarrassed.

"The nightmare is over now, don't worry." Tails assured her.

_"No, it's not over yet…" _ Violet thought to herself.

§§§§§§§

Violet hesitantly entered the bus after her cousin. She related the nightmare to her as they drove to school. "Oh, Cinnamon, I fear it may come true!" Violet told her. "I don't want my first kiss to be from that vile pig! What should I do?"

Cinnamon laughed, but she stopped as she noticed the panther sitting in the back, giving her a malicious glare. "Well," Cinnamon began, turning back to her second cousin. "You could always find someone to love. That way, your first kiss will be with a nice guy."

"I'm being serious, Cinnamon!" Violet said to her embarrassingly.

"I am too, Violet!" Cinnamon defended herself. "Make sure he's strong too, so he can beat up that pig, and of course, build your dream home for you."

"Oh, Cinnamon." Violet said, blushing. She then sighed sadly, hopelessness lowering her spirits. _"Since when do fantasies come true?" _Violet thought_. "Or even wishes made to a shooting star…"_

They arrived on the campus in good time, and the two were greeted by Sonic Jr. as they walked near the school's doors. He gave Cinnamon a serious look. "My dad said they were a bit harsh on you." Sonic Jr. began.

"Yeah, well, I did insult her pretty badly, that brainless git." Cinnamon remarked honestly. "Still, it could have been worse."

"I didn't mean about that part of the trouble." Sonic informed her. "I meant when you defended Violet from those troublemakers."

"Well, no one believed me when I told them what happened." Cinnamon said solemnly.

"Well, I do, and Violet was their victim! Surely they could have asked her to recount what_ really_ happened!" Sonic said to her, agitated. "Hmm. That lady is a git."

Cinnamon laughed, and then the bell rang. The three picked up their schedules. "Biology... with… Violet, your mom teaches biology?" Cinnamon asked her curiously. Violet nodded excitedly. "Hey, a class I can get an easy A in besides P.E!"

"Well, I have Environmental Science, so… see ya!" Sonic said to them, before rapidly moving to his next class.

Violet and Cinnamon realized that the science classes were all on the first floor, and all in the right side of the building. She heard an explosion occur in the chemistry room, next door to her mother's.

"What the? Dan, what did you do?"

"I added the liquid nitrogen stuff, like you told me to!"

"That's not it, those are…" Another explosion occurred. "Dan!"

Cinnamon laughed as they entered the Biology room. Violet felt like she was in a forest, and she could just hear so many voices speaking. Cinnamon felt the same, but she did not hear any voices at all. They spoke to her and Violet in a friendly manner and Violet whispered softly back to them. The plants quickly recognized her as Cosmo's offspring, and they eagerly spoke with much excitement

"_You are special indeed_…" One flower said to her.

_"Yes, but you seemed frightened. There is no need to be frightened."_

_"Tell that rabbit to stop squeezing my petals like that!"_

"Cinnamon!" Violet said to her friend, who was indeed holding on to the flower's petal a little too roughly. "The flower wants you to stop squeezing its petals."

"Oh and how would you… never mind." Cinnamon said. "Alright, sorry flower."

The flower could not understand any of Cinnamon's words, but it could read her actions, and it knew she was apologizing. Flowers "see" but not in the way animals do. To describe something so complex would take far more words than a few essays could contain.

Mrs. Prower was humming as she went around the room. Violet smiled at her happily, but that smile soon turned into a gasp as Violet saw the person who was entering the room.

It was not just the panther, not just the pig, but the hedgehog as well, along with another friend of theirs, this one a male rhino. Cinnamon snarled at the panther angrily, and the panther glared back at her just as loathingly, before seating on the other side of the classroom. The pig gave Violet such a look that she hid her head with her white jacket.

"Welcome to Biology!" Cosmo greeted them happily. "My name is Cosmo Prower, and this is my first year teaching here, and I am happy to say that I've liked it here so far."

The panther and its friends stared incredulously from Cinnamon and Violet to Cosmo. Cinnamon didn't look at all related to Cosmo (She wasn't by blood, but through marriage) but Violet could not hide her rather obvious flowers from their view. "She won't last long here…" The panther whispered confidently to her friends. Violet heard her, and Cinnamon snarled at her again. Cosmo did not notice any of this.

"Violet, can you help me hand out textbooks while I call role?" Violet nodded half-heartedly, and quickly asked a student near the panther to give her four books to pass to her group. The panther laughed at her fear. "What a coward." She said. Cinnamon looked ready to lunge at her from all way from the other side.

Violet sat down when she finished and listened to the role. She learned that the panther's name was Kauri, the rhino Bruno, the hedgehog Henri, and the pig… Violet did not want to remember his name, but it was Gorman Pitney.

Cosmo was educating them on the first chapter already, talking about general lab safety, the basic themes of Biology, and what they would be studying during the course of the year. The last five minutes of class, she talked about the flowers in her room. "That flower, the violet snapdragon, is a rare find indeed. It is also quite valuable, as for it is extremely useful in medicines. It breeds slower and in less numbers than other flowers, so it takes time to have a whole garden of them. You also have to make sure that the environment it is in is very much like its home." Cosmo explained.

_"Or you could simply have a Seedrian's touch." _Violet thought to herself, knowing all too well just how easy gardening is when you can speak to the things you grow.

The bell rang, and Violet watched everyone leave. Cinnamon and the panther Kauri gave each other a dark glare before they parted ways at the door. Violet approached her mother with a smile, and she smiled in return.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Cosmo asked her, though Violet wondered if the question was for herself and not for her. Nevertheless, Violet shook her head in agreement. "Well, you better get to your next class, Violet. You wouldn't want to be late talking to your mother, teacher or no! Oh, wait!" Cosmo picked up a case from the side of her desk. "You'll need this in your next class, no?"

§§§

Violet's sixth and second to last class of the day (It was a 4 class day and then 3 class day rotations) was advanced band. The only instrument she had learned (Her mother had insisted she learn) was the oboe. "A good oboist can bring joy and life into the bleakest of gardens." Cosmo told her when she first started out. "But until you're good, you might want to simply play for the daises. They're more tolerant of any musical level of talent." If by tolerant she meant that the daises would constantly tell her that she'd be better someday, then they certainly were a good audience. Now she was much better off than before, but having been home-schooled, she wondered if she would be as good as everyone else.

The band teacher, eager to test out his student's talents, quickly divided the class by section. Violet quickly learned she was the only person in the band who played the oboe. To the left of her were the flautists, who were all girls, and to the left of her were the clarinetists, who were also all girls except for a single boy, who sat right next to her. He was a rather nice looking fox whose fur was a very light hue of grey, and Violet quickly figured him to be an arctic fox. Like her, he appeared nervous but seemed very confident at the same time.

Violet knew that her second cousin was in her band class, but had no idea that one of her first cousin Aillish was in it as well. Aillish looked quite fine being another oddity in the world, and for a sophomore, Violet knew she was an excellent flute player. Unlike Cinnamon, she would actually practice playing often. Her green eyes looked very nice for a Seedrian.

"Wow, I've never seen an oboe before!" The fox next to her suddenly remarked, puling Violet out of her thoughts. He looked at the oboe with awe in his eyes, and Violet smiled at his curiosity. He then looked at her eyes, and Violet quickly turned away. She was tired of people putting her down for something she couldn't do anything about.

Suddenly, the band door opened, and the red hedgehog Henri walked in. Violet's heart newly jumped out of her chest, she was afraid he had come to hurt her, but she quickly saw that he was part of the class. "You're late, Mr. Henri. The band teacher said to him. "Just because it's a new year doesn't mean you can be late for all my classes again."

"Whatever." He replied. The band teacher gave him a warning glare, before turning around to the class.

The first song they played was quite difficult, and the clarinets had a hard time with their part. (Violet herself had a hard time.) The second song, titled _"Song without words" _contained a beautiful oboe solo. Violet had not realized that the school had not had an oboist for nearly five years, and not a good one for twice as long as that. Violet's tone was beautiful indeed, and a few members of the class clapped. Violet smiled, though she quickly became serious as they played their last two songs. She noticed the red hedgehog giving her a very cool stare. She didn't understand, she hadn't done anything to him…

After they finished their last song, which was played quite well by the flute section, the band teacher told them to pack up. The fox gazed at Violet admiringly as she put her oboe away. "You play beautifully." He said honestly. Violet smiled at him. "Your sounds you make out of the instrument are just as beautiful as your eyes." He added boldly.

At first, Violet thought he was being sarcastic, but his blush told her otherwise. She blushed too, and embarrassed, she said goodbye to him, before the bell rang, signaling the departure for her next class.

The wolf watched as Violet left the band room. He had noticed the same hedgehog that had approached her the previous day give her many looks, the fox next to her gaze upon her like a star, and another boy nearly drop his instrument when he looked into her face, and the wolf saw what they all saw: She was beautiful. She was different, and that perhaps made her look exotic. Her eyes were indeed the strangest and most beautiful part of her. She was angelic, humble, and almost asking to receive tenderness. Just by looking at her, the wolf's steel heart was softened.

But he saw something else in one of them, the red hedgehog. It was a terrible lust, and the wolf grew suddenly afraid for Violet. He then realized that perhaps evil-doers weren't the only ones watching Violet…

**A/N: Ironic isn't it that Violet thinks herself ugly and so many others think her very beautiful?**


	8. Chapter 7: Blossoming Love

_**Chapter 7:**_

Blossoming Emotions

**A/N: And then the humor and romance kicks back in…**

Violet was in her last new class now, History. She soon noticed her friend Sonic Jr. enter the class with a rather star-like attitude. She rolled her eyes. Sometimes he got a little carried away with his father's fame. Several of the girls giggled as he thrust his chin proudly out, putting on his sunglasses.

She also noticed the fox who had complimented her eyes enter the class. When he gazed upon her, he quickly looked nervous, and he seemed unable to comprehend why the teacher had placed him to the left of her. When he sat down he tried not to look her way too often, without any avail.

Violet would sometimes look his way, pretending to glance at any him, but she was honestly charmed by his compliment, and she looked admirable at his fur, which she considered as nice as her own eyes.

Unlike the two previous classes, the teacher began in a rather monotone, boring voice. About half-way through talking about what they would do during the year, (Violet herself was hardly listening at this point.) the class heard a snoring. Violet noticed Sonic sound asleep in front of her, and the whole class started giggling. The history teacher then banged his ruler on Sonic's desk. "This is not kindergarten, do you hear that?" The teacher said in a very military like voice.

"Yes."

"Yes _sir_." The teacher corrected him.

"Sir, yes sir!" Sonic replied.

"Good, you owe me an essay on the consequences of falling asleep on the battlefield. Two pages, not double spaced by next class!"

Sonic groaned. Obviously the history teacher wasn't as kind or as uncaring about his students as he looked.

§§§

"So, how were your classes?" Cinnamon asked her cousin as they met up in the hall.

"They were pretty good overall." Violet informed her.

"Easy for you to say." Sonic said to Violet. "You don't have to write a two word essay about something silly by next class!"

"Really?" Cinnamon said to him, amused. "Well, it shouldn't take you long, since you're one of the fastest things alive. Wait, that doesn't apply to your mind, does it?"

"I hate you, Cinnamon." Sonic said to her.

"I hate you too, friend." Cinnamon replied back to him.

"Violet!" Someone called to her. Violet picked up an odd scent of winter, and she knew it was the fox that was in her last class. He smiled embarrassingly at her. "Um… see you tomorrow, okay?" He waved to her and left in a hurry, leaving Violet somewhat disappointed.

"Wasn't that the kid from History?" Sonic Jr. asked her. Violet nodded, gazing dreamily at the fading fox.

"He looks kind of cute." Cinnamon stated. Sonic balked at her.

"What?" Sonic Jr. said, rather offended. "He's not that…"

"He's wonderful." Violet said dreamily, before she realized what she was saying. Her two friends looked at her incredulously.

"Well, he's not that bad looking, unless you compare him to me…" Sonic said, so as to not completely put him down and hurt Violet's feelings.

"Actually, you look quite hideous." Cinnamon bluntly remarked.

"You look like you've been in a swamp for months!" Sonic countered.

"That won't alter my physical beauty, buddy!" Cinnamon countered.

"If you had any." Sonic responded slyly.

"Which I have more in one finger than you have in your whole body!" Cinnamon remarked.

The two continued this ridiculous argument all the way to the bus. Violet looked up at the roof, and thought she saw something looking back, but when she turned to look up there again, it was no longer there.

§§§

A robot was carefully monitoring the Half-Seedrian as she entered the bus. The robot was far out of sight of anything, and it reported everything to the laboratory of Dr. Gears de Robotnik. Gears had tried his hand first in being a Chemist. But after being expelled for college for causing a experiment to kill three students, his dream was lost.

So, he had turned to what his father had done. In truth, Gears had never seen his father, but his mother had only told a few tales about him "before he started getting into fighting and robots." Eggman was arrested for a criminal action, and his mother never wanted to see him again. Eggman had freed himself however, and Gears was disappointed at first for him not ever finding him, and agreed with his mother's views.

After reading his dead father's notebooks, Gears thought her a fool. Power was more important than principle. Nothing else mattered.

And this Half-Seedrian possessed much power… power he would need to harness as his own…

Perhaps then he could finally take over Pizza Shack with her powers. "Johann-Eins!" He yelled at one of his serving robot. "Go order me ten boxes of my favorite pizza! I'm starving!"

"Immediately, master." His robot replied in grind-like tones, before taking off to do his task.

Gears then continued to watch the young, unsuspecting Violet.

Though he soon noticed that he wasn't the only one watching her, watching a group of four kids gazing at her with interest and envy… "Perhaps she has more enemies than I thought…" The doctor began.

And the enemy of your enemy is your friend…

§§§

Violet spent more time dreaming than even looking at her food. Tails was once again disturbed the oddity of his daughter. _"She looks like she's in… oh no…"_ Tails thought to himself. He was no genius, but there were very few things that made one this dreamy, especially when food was present.

"How was your day today?" Tails asked Violet.

"It wasn't too bad." Cosmo replied. "I got a ton of lesson plans done after—"

"Love, I was asking Violet, not you. I knew how your day was."

"Oh." Cosmo replied. "Wait, how do you know…?"

"You told me twice when you got back home."

"Oh."

"Well, Violet?" Tails asked her. Violet had still not sunken back into reality.

"It was _wonderful_." Violet said dreamily. Tails looked at his wife, but she seemed busy trying to do her work and eat at the same time. He sighed as he looked at the dreamy Violet. She most certainly looked struck by something, and Tails had a very bad feeling what it was…

When Violet finally got up from the table (having hardly eaten anything) Cosmo then became a bit more aware of what was going on. "Is she okay?" She asked Tails.

"Oh, she's definitely fine." Miles told her. "Wonderful, even…" He took out his invention out of his pocket, and started to tinker with it a bit. He didn't want to share his suspicions, though he knew that his wife would figure it out from one of them giving it away.

"Is that your super universal remote?" Cosmo asked him.

Tails nodded. "Unfortunately, I still have a very odd bug stuck in its voice protocols, but I should fix it using complex numbers and higher values of hertz. Since this involves electricity, I may even have to go into a different degree of infinity."

Cosmo started blankly at him. "English?"

Tails smiled lovingly at her. "That's as basic as I can explain it." He said to her. "Unless you prefer the Engineer language?"

Cosmo laughed, leaning into his shoulder. "I'm just happy hearing your voice."

§§§

"Are you sure?" Shadow asked him as the wolf retold the events of the day. The wolf nodded. "Eggman's alive then. That's one of his late inventions he made, I'm sure of it."

The wolf cleared his throat. "Should I attack him now?" The wolf asked him. Shadow shook his head.

"No, wait for now." Shadow said to him. "If he saw you, he'll expect you soon. Wait for him to undo his own trap, and then strike."

The wolf nodded. He turned around. "Master…" He said hesitatingly.

"Speak." Shadow directed him.

"How much longer do we have to watch this girl?" He asked. "I'd rather not have to watch over the girl much longer."

"You'll know when the time comes." Shadow informed him.

"How?" The wolf asked.

Shadow gave him an odd smile. "You'll know when because she'll give you the signal herself."

"And what is the signal?" The wolf asked him.

"That… even I don't know." Shadow informed him. "Yet when you see it… I think you will know what it is…"

The wolf nodded, and once again, only shadows remained as the roof became a silent grave.

**A/N: Love, both transparent and masked, is in this chapter, and not just concerning Violet…**

**Goss, of all these reviews and hits keep encouraging me to update faster! Thanks for your support!**


	9. Chapter 8: Dreams don't come true

**Chapter 8:**

**Dreams don't come true**

**(But Nightmares sometimes do…)**

**A/N: Once again, all characters belonging to Sega are Sega's, the author's are the author's, Charles "Sky" Prower belongs to the namesake author. (Gryozx, I made your character one year younger than Sonic Jr. He's mentioned sooner than later, but will be seen later than sooner) Of course, your O.C. is credited to you. **

Violet's dreams were plagued with happiness and fear, the two constantly battling for supremacy. When she finally awoke, got ready, ate breakfast, and left for school, she did not know just how she should feel.

Her Math class that day was very boring as he began to review what they knew from last year. The teacher looked remorsefully as she tried hard to pay attention, but what use was it learning something you were a wizard at already?

P.E. wasn't much different. Knuckles and Sonic seemed to be quite intent on competing against each other in every single aspect. This time, they had to run around the track, and Sonic Jr. beat Cinnamon running backwards without much effort, running a mile in about a minute. "Could have done it in less than thirty seconds if I was running forwards." Sonic jr. bragged.

"You may have me beat on the track, but I have you beat at dodge ball." Cinnamon reminded him.

"Let's see who wins the next activity, then!" Sonic jr. challenged her, and Violet watched as the two stared at each other with fierce looks. The two were rivals indeed, but Violet wondered just how far this rivalry would take them.

English class was perhaps the most interesting class. This time, Cinnamon was in her class with her, not having got into trouble as before, and the teacher let her sit next to Violet. The two had to work together on a short summary of the "Awakening period" and its literature achievements. Cinnamon spoke first.

"Now, the awakening period of history was a time when everyone all of a sudden… woke up!" Cinnamon said jokingly.

"Mrs. Prower!" The teacher told her. "Please, take this seriously!"

"What, why else would they call it the awakening…" Cinnamon replied.

"Shh!" Violet said to her rather annoying partner, before shyly speaking to the class. "The Awakening Era was a period in history where a rapid change of technology. All of a sudden we went from centuries of rather no technological improvement to designing cures to diseases that had wiped out entire regions, and even sketches of the first airplanes were being made, though it wouldn't be created for another three centuries." Violet mumbled through most of the speech, and the class could hardly hear her.

"Alright, and what about the different regions? Did the northern lands dramatically change as soon as the southern ones did?"

"No, in fact it wasn't for another quarter of year before any change at all came to the north, and it occurred much slower." Violet explained.

The rest of the presentation wasn't bad, but for the few "Am I deaf jokes" so uttered because of Violet's quiet volume. A few more presentations were done before the bell rang, and Cinnamon and Violet had lunch together.

Cinnamon noticed that Violet constantly seemed to be playing with her hands, looking around with fear. "What's wrong, Violet?" Cinnamon asked her.

Violet, sighed, and told her of her next class. "Cinnamon, Gorman Pitney is in my culinary class. The looks he gives me… well, they're not nice…"

"Oh, I'll be glad to beat him up for you." Cinnamon said eagerly. Violet laughed.

"That would be nice, but I don't want you to get in trouble again." She told her friend. Cinnamon nodded rather disappointingly.

"Still, it would be nice to give that panther friend of his a swift kick to her butt!" Cinnamon replied, likely already thinking of the prospect. "Hmm… I bet I could take them all down rather easily. Maybe if I asked dad for a few new moves…"

Then the bell rang, and the more cheerful (but still rather afraid) Violet went to her final class of that day.

The culinary arts teacher greeted her with a smile as she joined her old partner, Sarah the raccoon. Her friend smiled to her, before pointing her to a student who had just walked in.

Violet nearly gasped out loud as the other students took note of him. "He probably started school yesterday, or today." The raccoon continued. "Looks like he's lived up in the cold regions too long."

Every other group was a group of three, so it did not take Violet very long for her to figure out the student would sit with her group. She looked at him very shyly and timidly.. Others looked at him with distrust, curiosity, indifference, or dislike.

The student was the white arctic fox, the clarinetist and her fellow history student. He quickly greeted both of them. "Hey, my name is Richard Glacier." He said to the raccoon.

"I'm Sarah, nice to meet you." The raccoon replied friendlily.

"Hi," he said to Violet, who shyly muttered "Hi" back.

The two locked eyes for a moment, but then the arctic fox quickly turned away, embarrassed.

It wasn't much later before the three were on their next cooking task. They were simply being tasked to making a salad, though they had five minutes to do it, and they had to use at least five different vegetables, including lettuce. (What's a salad without lettuce?)

Once again, Violet's group looked at her in amazement as she seemingly multi-tasked with ease. She chopped the cucumbers with one tail while holding the cucumber with the other, and cut tomatoes using knives in her hands. Her third tail handed her whatever she needed.

Richard and Sarah looked in awe at Violet's marvelous talent, and each swung their own tails in disappointment. The two were working with the lettuce, and the finished in about the same time Violet finished two vegetables on her own.

Soon the three added black olives, green olives, and spinach leaves. The teacher was so impressed with their work that she gave each of them a big smile. Then she allowed everyone to sample their salad.

Everyone seemed to approve of the salad (there wasn't really much you could do to make it grand) though none really were excited with eating vegetables. Then as Violet feared, Gorman Pitney gave her such a sick, suggestive look as he slowly lowered his gazing all over her body that she quickly turned away fearfully.

For the rest of the class, she mainly lectured them on the particular tastes and advantages and disadvantages of each vegetable. "Green vegetables are typically the healthiest." She told the class. "But unfortunately they're the least eaten of the group!"

"But they're the easiest to prepare!" The raccoon pointed out. It was true; it was the only food that the raccoon had not messed up on. Though she did cut the lettuce quite oddly.

"That is true, indeed, Sarah!" The teacher agreed. "But who would want to eat green vegetables unless it's loaded with unhealthy dressing?"

The class murmured in low voices, sharing agreement. The bell rang, and Violet slowly put away the groups stuff. Violet and Richard quickly told Sarah that she could let them finish, not wanting her to make the job harder. Sarah didn't mind, she was out the door in seconds.

"Hey," Richard said to her as he cleaned their knives. "Your mother's a pretty good teacher."

"You… you have her for biology?" Violet asked him curiously, stammering.

"Yea… I didn't know you were Tails' daughter!" He spoke to her. "How does it feel to be the daughter of a world famous scientist?"

Violet shrugged her shoulders shyly. "I heard he worked his way up there from having nothing, no fame, no money, and no education." Richard continued. "He just figured it all out. And its not only him that's famous, but I've heard about his twin brother, the famous chemist. Didn't he recently discover a new, inexpensive fuel source recently?"

Violet was amazed that someone her age knew this much about not just one of her family members, but all of them. "And Zoran, too. Didn't he save the world a few times, too, and he didn't even have any of the scientific knowledge his cousins did."

He turned to her, and for the first time, he was able to look at her eyes for more than three seconds. "I wonder what you'll accomplish. I mean… err… well, you're amazing at everything!"

He finally turned away, extremely embarrassed at what he said. "Well… I'll see you tomorrow!" He quickly left the room, nearly tripping on the way out.

Violet skipped happily out, and the teacher watched her with an expression of joy on her face. Violet was such an angel…

Violet hummed as she started to skip joyously in the hallway, until someone suddenly grabbed her from behind.

"I told you that we'd meet again." The panther said from behind her. "And it won't be as nice…"

Violet wanted to scream, but there was no one there but the panther and her accursed friends, already aggressively reaching at her.

**A/N: If I'm not careful, this is going to become a very dark story… anyway, R&R**


	10. Chapter 9: Stopping the Darkness

**Chapter 9:**

**Stopping the Darkness**

**A/N: This chapter is not funny… but very dramatic and romantic instead... (I know, it's supposed to be humor and romance, but it's hard to keep things funny! Especially when you've moved the story to a very serious part! I'm still an **_**aspiring**_** author, after all…)**

**(Sorry for spelling your name wrong, Gryrozx. Your O.C. appears in chapter 11, by the way. Still trying to figure out how to work his personality and the keyboard aspect, so expect a question or two about him later…)**

Violet was roughly pushed against a bathroom wall by the rhino and the panther. The hedgehog looked at her coolly, and the pig had a triumphant look on their face. All four of them seemed to have a hint of lust in their eyes.

"Please don't say this is happening!" Violet said fearfully. The pig Gorman laughed.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll probably enjoy this if you don't resist so much." The pig told her. His disgusting hands reached toward her shirt, and there was very little Violet could do to stop them.

The rhino was standing guard at the doorway, and he quickly motioned to his comrades. "Help!" Violet shouted, receiving a rough slap from the panther.

"You're all alone, you freak!" The panther told her. "Besides, I owe pig his due for him telling me how to get out of trouble. I've got to pay my debt back. Though… perhaps I'll have a taste of you myself later… you do look delicious, even if you have those freak eyes…" The panther then quickly pulled her shirt off.

"Help! Help! Help!" Violet shouted over and over again.

"Oh, shoot!" The rhino cried. "Some student is coming!" Violet impossibly hoped the person to be Cinnamon.

"Well, take care of them!" The rhino quickly stepped next to the doorway, and as the student foolishly entered, he grabbed them from behind.

The pig turned around and snickered. Violet gasped as she saw it was Richard, the arctic fox. "Let me go!" He told them. The rhino laughed as he punched the poor fox in the face.

"Aw, you were Violet's partner, no?" The pig said to him. "I saw the way you look at her. Well, let's just say that after today, you'll learn never to go near her again." The pig motioned to the rhino to step back as he made his way near him. He then kicked and pounded the fox with his feet and hands.

Violet could take no more. She closed her eyes…

And when she opened them… the pig, the panther, the hedgehog, and the rhino had all stopped. There was a fist in mid-air about to hit the cowering arctic fox, but it did not move as the seconds ticked away.

Violet looked at the scene in surprise, but quickly grabbed her shirt and put it back on over her bra, and crept slowly toward the exit. She took another look at the scene, and quickly moved Richard out of the room. She was barely able to drag him out with her poor strength, but sheer determination gave her the strength.

There was no sound in the library, no sound uttered from her steps. There was not even a source of light moving. Time had stopped.

She opened the school's doors, and saw that the buses hardly already begun leaving. Suddenly feeling fatigued, she sat down, leaving the arctic fox next to a tree.

She jumped as she heard sounds of buses moving. Children were chattering to each other, and Richard looked around, surprised. From what he last remembered, he was about to be hit in the face! He looked up at Violet, and it seemed as if a miracle had occurred. "What happened?" he asked her. "I was being smashed to a pulp while they were about to… to…" He seemed afraid to finishing the sentence.

"I don't know…" Violet replied honestly. "But I've missed the bus now!" She sighed sadly.

"Well, doesn't your mom work here?" Richard asked her.

"I can't go to her now, now after…"

Richard nodded in understanding. He put his hand over his face, and Violet nearly gasped when see saw how beat up his face was. It looked as if it was painful to see, and there were still traces of blood near his lips. "Goss, I don't know what happened, but I'm glad that we're out of that place." He smiled at Violet. "Ah, to think that we were able to escape quite a scare! I wonder what they're thinking right now…"

Violet looked at him with much concern on her face. Already one of his eyes was swelling. "Come with me!" She said to him. "We need to treat your face before it swells up too much…"

"You're taking me to the nurse or to the hospital?" Richard asked curiously.

"Better." Violet told him with a smile. Wondering what Violet meant by better, he followed the tri-tailed vixen away from the school grounds…

§§§§§§

"They were just in here!" Kauri the panther shouted disbelivingly. "How do they just slip out of our hands like that?"

"Goss!" Gorman groaned in disappointment. "And to think I was a few seconds away from great fun!"

"Something's wrong about this…" Henri put in. "Maybe this was a trap."

"Not unless…" Then Kauri came up with the solution. "Her father! He probably knows about us, or perhaps her uncle!"

"Then we're in huge trouble!" The rhino pointed out. "How do we get out of this?"

The four thought for a moment. "Maybe there isn't enough evidence." Kauri stated. "Perhaps two people's word may not be enough. And besides, I have a good feeling she'll be too afraid to say a word."

"So we do nothing, just wait it out?" Henri asked his girlfriend. Kauri shook her head.

"Oh no, we will strike very soon." Kauri informed her friends. "And that fox cousin of hers will suffer greatly as we give Violet the time of her life."

"Is she really worth all that?" The rhinoceros asked.

Kauri looked at him with a dark glare. "Have we ever failed to take something that we've wanted? Has anyone escaped our will or our wrath? No, Violet may think she's free, but we're not going to let her taint our record."

The rhinoceros shrugged his head in resignation. He favored pounding more than taking pleasure from innocents. It was so amusing to beat up the innocent… "Alright, but I better get a chance to give a pounding to her cousin." The rhinoceros stated.

Kauri smiled at him. "Then let us prepare. We strike Friday afternoon."

§§§§§§

Gears de Robotnik heard every word they uttered, and his robot slowly crept back up into the building, flying back to its master base. Now would be the time to propose his deal, and he would need his robot to make the transaction.

Of course, they would demand a sum, and he would give them a little less than they would ask for, but enough to please them. He didn't care what they did to her, for as long as he could harness her power, or perhaps use Violet for his own goals...

Already plots were raining into Gears' head…

§§§§§§

Cinnamon was not blind to the absence of her second cousin. Genuine concern came to her heart as she arrived home, though she was quite glad that the panther had decided to not ride the bus. Perhaps she had decided to ride with her boyfriend. "_Perhaps she literally did ride with her boyfriend…"_ Cinnamon thought with amusement.

The bus soon stopped, and Cinnamon began walking home.

_"Well, she's probably just with her mother…" _She looked up, and saw a figure looking at her, and when he noticed her eyes staring at him, he disappeared. Cinnamon thought it was a wolf.

Not really interested in the wolf, Cinnamon let it slip thoughts as her worries for Violet also began to wane on the walk home.

§§§§§§

Richard awed at the place that Violet had taken him. It was a park that was near her own house. The place was filled with trees, beautiful flowers, and a tranquil lake. Violet told him to sit down near the lake as she went to find some herbs for his wounds.

He watched as Violet retreated in the distance before staring at his own reflection in the water. His arm was beaten and red, his face was bruised, his eyes had blue rings around them, and his lips stained with blood. He thought himself quite hideous.

Violet came around with a several flowers and began to press the petals of one, and rubbed it on his arm. She then managed to squeeze the nectar out of another flower and began to clean the stains on his face. He already felt better, but it was simply from the touch of her gentle hands.

"I can't do much about your eyes," She said to him sadly. Richard looked at his reflection, and saw his lips almost look completely normal. He looked at her with amazement, and she blushed.

"How did you do that?" He asked her.

"My mother taught me." She informed him. "That's why she loves Biology, because it is one of the few fields of science that holds secrets of healing."

She smiled at him. Richard looked at her eyes, and saw the beauty of stars in them. Nothing was grander than her eyes, nothing, but her soul, which was made of pure innocence._ "I think I love her…" _Richard thought to himself. _"Or maybe I'm just caught in the moment."_

"Well, I'm going to fly home now, before my dad and mom get home and get worried." Violet stated to him. She began to start spinning her tails wildly fast, but Richard wanted her to stay with him by this lake. Yet he could not utter the words, and she flew away in the distance.

He looked back into the water, and though he didn't look as wounded, he thought himself even more hideous…

**A/N: Ah, poor Richard swallowed one too many butterflies and can't speak now…**

**Personally, I didn't like the beginning of the chapter, mostly because it moves away from the humor, though I did state in the Prologue it was Romance/Humor/**_**Drama… (**_**I also hate the pig, even if he's only slightly based off a real person…)**

**Tell me what you think, eh?**


	11. Chapter 10: The Angel is the Gold Thread

**Chapter 10:**

**The Angel is always the golden thread…**

**A/N: As the title says, the Angel (Violet) is the golden thread of this story, though she is weaving some things together she doesn't really want to put together…**

Dr. Gears Robotnik smiled sinisterly. Everything was going as planned. Currently, he was already debating price with the group. In truth, he hardly cared how much they asked for, and when they demanded 1k, he laughed, and said he'd give them that and a bonus of five hundred if they could get Sonic's son. After all, why not get revenge at the same time you get power?

He sent his messenger to give them the report. He knew they'd agree, and he'd have quite a lot in two days… should they succeed of course. 

But in that he had little doubt.

§§§§§§

When Violet arrived home, she somehow managed to avoid telling the more exciting parts of her day to her parents. She didn't want to unnecessarily burden them, and most of all, not want her mother to quit teaching her at home because of the dangers.

Nevertheless, there was one thing she had failed to hide, and she had not yet realized it until her mother came into the door, with a biology book.

"Hey Mom!" Violet said somewhat cheerfully to her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I wanted to talk with you…" She said to her. "Besides, neither you nor your father is very good with secrets…"

Violet was quite afraid for a moment that she knew something about the events after school today. But Violet soon found her answer when she saw what page Cosmo was looking at in the Biology book. And of course, the word "attraction" gave enough away for Violet to realize what her mother had learned.

"You know, it is odd, but plants don't really feel any attraction to each other like animals do." Cosmo said to her.

Violet knew where this was leading to… She heard the plant on her nightstand whisper excitedly to her, asking her the same question.

"You know… there is a really beautiful hill near the edge of town…" Cosmo informed her. "Nice place to sit under the trees and talk about anything, maybe even to play an instrument with someone…"

Violet pretended to be immersed with reading her history textbook, but Cosmo seemed to enjoy making Violet blush. "You know, one of my students looked really dreamy today… just as dream as you did yesterday at the dinner table. He had finished his work, and was drawing a picture of a beautiful star. The odd thing was though… that it looked more like a star within an eye…"

"Well, a lot of people like stars and eyes." Violet said. "Why not draw both?"

"Violet!" Cosmo said, laughing. "Do you realize that you are quite lucky I'm not giving you another "talk" like your father suggested? I'm telling you to seize the moment that's about to come!"

"What moment?" Violet asked, though she had a feeling she knew what it was. 

Cosmo smiled. "You already know…"

She went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, leaving her to her work and surprise. Her father may be a genius, but Cosmo was quite clever herself. 

§§§§§

It was already 10 o'clock, and the wolf was looking across to the window of Violet. He had watched the girl for many days now, and he could not help but admire her sleeping form. There was so much beauty in it… 

Though the wolf realized his emotions, he knew the girl was not and would never be his. Their lives were too different, and his life was too dark. One doesn't bring an angel to an underground cave. Winged creatures of the sky cringe in gloom in such dark places.

He also knew that her heart was extremely vulnerable. There was so much softness and innocence that he was surprised that evil had yet to crack it at all. Most children do wrongs at some point for the wrong reason. Violet had yet to do anything of the sort…

Midnight was coming near, so he headed up to the roof of the building to which his master would await. Shadow, after all, did not like it when he was late. And tonight he had interesting news to share to Shadow…

Shadow received his report with much curiosity. "You saw the robot following Violet?" Shadow asked as the wolf told his tale. The wolf nodded. 

"What else have you learned?" Then the wolf explained what he knew of what he had seen of the arctic fox and the Half-Seedrian after the school day had ended. "And what do you know of the injuries the fox suffered?"

"He had suffered very recent injuries, but I could not discern from what he said how they occurred." The wolf did not like thinking of the Arctic fox, perhaps because of dislike, or perhaps because of jealousy. He had not missed how Violet had taken care of his wounds, or the look the fox had given to Violet.

Shadow nodded. "I'd suggest you keep an eye on not only Violet and the robot, but this fox of yours as well."

"Master!" The wolf protested. "I'm quite sure that the arctic fox's injuries were merely received from some bully he had provoked."

"I doubt that." Shadow responded. "He is connected to Violet too much. He could be in danger should Dr. Gears attack."

"I understand." The wolf said disappointingly. 

"Do not fail me, my apprentice." Shadow whispered to him. He disappeared into the darkness.

"I shall not, my master…" The wolf whispered to himself. "I shall not…"

§§§

Violet was rather disturbed as she noticed that the panther and her friends were not at school the following day. She was glad that they were not there, but she wondered if she had made them stuck "within time." She did not think that even those foul souls deserved such a fate…

Violet was growing to accept the idea of her abilities more and more. She thought about them, but was careful not to share her thoughts with even the flora near her. She had not even bothered to tell Cinnamon. No one but she and Richard understood the situation.

It was rather more disconcerting noticing that Richard was not there during band class either. Aillish seemed to notice that she suddenly felt down and asked if she was okay. Violet hated lying, and decided to tell her that she was just thinking on a sad thought for a moment. There was no lie in that. Still, her cousin looked very unconvinced and continuously tried to find her source of sadness, with no luck. Violet let her to continue to guess inaccurately, not really wanting her to know the reason.

In history, Cinnamon and Sonic jr. too, tried to learn what made her sad. But they had no luck. Often their own younger brothers would be just as hard to discern, (particularly Gyrozx), but they were usually able to eventually figure out what made them feel a certain way.

With Violet they had no luck. They did not understand that she was afraid for Richard, because the fact that he was absent at the same time the panther and her friends were absent gave Violet a very bad omen… 


	12. Chapter 11: Poor Richard

A/N: A long awaited update… and only a short chapter… :( sorry guys… but been really busy lately… but its almost spring break

Chapter 11

Poor Richard

**A/N: A long awaited update… and only a short chapter… :( sorry guys… but been really busy lately… but it's almost spring break here in Japan, so that's great news there! I'll be able to update more frequently!**

**Anyway, I hoped I spelled Gryrozx's name right…**

Richard fearfully hid behind one of the trash cans in the school yard. The darn pig was still looking for him, and the other three were hardly any less relenting.

Richard wanted to find Violet, but he knew there was no chance of that with them so near. He could endanger her life.

He carefully listened to the sound of trotting footsteps, but there were none. So many times today he had heard silence, and then when he thought he was safe, an eruption sound told him to run again.

He heard the school bell ring, and the devastated Richard sighed. He had spent the entire school day running and hiding. What a day.

Richard then began to think wildly. Perhaps with all the noise about, he might be able to make a break for it…

He thought he heard something slam into his head, but Richard thought no more a split second later as he slowly fell to the ground…

"Finally!" Gorman Pitney exclaimed as he withdrew his fist. Kauri looked at the scene of the unconscious fox with satisfaction.

"Now that the bait's here, lets show that scientist just how good we are." The panther told them.

They stuffed Richard into their hover car, carefully hiding him within a bag (though careful to give him a good amount of air. After all, they did not want to kill him.)

All four of them knew they were one step to what they really wanted…

The Half-Seedrian…

Perhaps it was the smoke playing tricks on her eyes, or maybe the moment of excitement, but Kauri thought she saw a figure watching her. When she looked back to check, no one was there. She continued to look at the spot, before she turned her head. You could never be too careful…

What is it like, to be worried for someone when you have no idea where they are? It is like falling off a cliff, without being able to see the bottom of it, building a bridge without ever seeing the other side of the land, or mailing a card to a house you don't even know the address too.

Violet was filled with fear, uncertainty, and most of all, guilt. The Half-Seedrian knew Richard could easily have been sick, but her intuition told her it was not so. Not even the happiest part of Violet's mind dared to disagree with that thought.

Cosmo and Tails both were highly worried about their daughter, as for she hardly touched anything on her plate. And her rather unenthusiastic smile she gave when her mother asked when she was okay further made them worried.

Nevertheless, she somehow managed to escape the dinner table unperturbed. She knew her mother would likely come in later and ask her what was wrong.

Bu to her surprise, it was not her mother that opened the door, but her father while she was immersed in her history textbook.

He stood there at the door, his daughter not looking up at him, and he himself uncertain of what he should say, or how to approach this. After pondering for a moment, the clever fox finally decided what course of action to take.

"You're quite fortunate, Violet." Miles began. "There are several children out there that don't even have anything to eat. If you're not hungry next time, just bring your plate out there for them." He winked at her, and Violet couldn't help but smile.

His eyes then trialed to her oboe, which was leaning on her knight stand. "Do you mind if you play a song for me?" Miles asked her nicely. The fox regretted never learning how to play an instrument himself, and concerning his voice, he knew it would never sound quite good.

Violet sighed, and she gave a shy nod as she reached for an instrument. "Any particular song?" Violet asked.

"No, just play whatever comes to mind." Tails told her.

Music may very well be an art, but there is science to it as well. It connects to your emotions, to your heart, to your mind, and to your soul through its sound waves. The value of the decibels makes it softer or louder, the very shape of the instrument shapes the sound it makes. Tails knew all of this. He also knew that when people pick up an instrument and just play it, picking a song, they pick something in mind, most often something that matches the person they are, or what they feel at the moment.

Violet's fingers moved quickly and hastily, and Tails saw that there was fear and worry in her, though he also knew it came from her natural timid personality. There was lamentation in her sound and the song she played. Tails guessed it to be regret.

Tails was no musicologist, but he certainly would probably have been quite a great one. He thanked his daughter for her performance and gave her a proud smile, which cheered her up plentifully.

Tails had succeeded in both of his goals, he had made Violet happier, and he had learned what ailed her. Though he knew he wouldn't be able to fix that, the music conveyed the same thing a conversation would have, without words. He had no idea, just how big the thing was that was ailing her spirits… no idea…

The wolf had watched Richard be punched in the back of head and dragged to Gear's base. He knew he was supposed to protect the fox… but the wolf envied him too greatly. After all, the Half-Seedrian he cherished had affection for the fox. How could he ever win her heart when the arctic fox was slowly winning it instead?

In fact, the wolf had been Richard's doom. He had slyly told the four where he was without even revealing himself, by a piece of paper. He didn't like them, but he liked Richard even less. To him, it was worth it. Besides, if they tried to use him as bait to get Violet, he'd just attack them and save her. Then, he would be seen as a hero in her eyes; though he knew (and hoped) that Richard's life would be lost in the process. The thought was selfish, and perhaps dark, but there was some good in it too.

There was also another advantage to this; he would now know where Gear's base was. "Always the fool…" He muttered to himself, shaking his head at the four's stupidity. He had followed them near a rugged cliff, seeing what appeared to be solid rock really a door open up, admitting the four into the secret base.

He mapped out the path he had taken to the area, labeling it "Gear's Robotnick's secret base." This map blew away in the wind, and frustrated, he had to create a second one. He then triumphantly placed the second map in his pocket. "The master will be pleased." He said to himself. He noticed the door opening again, and quickly disappeared from the site.

The first map of the wolf's continued to blow away in the air, until a male tri-tailed fox leaned down onto the ground and picked it up. The fox looked up at his namesake sky with realization.

"I should have known." The fox said. "What other scientist would have been interested in the über metal besides Gears Robotnik?"

Charles "Sky" Prower didn't think it would take long to get to the base. "I'd better travel there in the morning." The fox said to himself. "I doubt he'll be ready for a visitor…"

Charles himself did not look behind him to see another young hedgehog watch him with curiosity. He had seen the map from afar, and he did not need to get close to see where it led to.

Thus Gryrozx decided that he would aid the tri-tailed fox when he entered the base.

He didn't know just how much he would be of an aid not just to Charles… but to so much more…

**A/N: And this is where the climatic chapters of the first story arch begin… **


	13. 12: Curse of Being the Golden Thread

Chapter 12:

**Chapter 12:**

**Curse of being the golden thread… **

The wolf's master had ordered the wolf to keep a good eye on the four. "If they snagged Richard like you said." Shadow had informed him the previous night. "Then they definitely will act soon."

It was morning, and already half the school day had gone by. He had watched the beautiful Violet in P.E. just previously, playing tennis outside. He had wanted to approach her and give his salutations, to reveal to her all of his emotions, but what kind of fool would he have looked like?

A great one indeed, or so he thought.

He had amusingly watched a very completive tennis match between Sonic II and Cinnamon. The ball went back and forth so many times without scoring that in the end, Sonic Sr. and Knuckles unanimously declared the match a draw at the end of the class. Cinnamon and Sonic II had managed to score nothing against each other. Their points both totaled love (or rather zero in English.)

When the bell rang, the wolf disappeared once more into the shadows, knowing that something would occur all too soon…

The first turret was destroyed easily by Sky. Sky quickly figured that Gears hardly had expected him; in fact, he probably had never expected anyone to find this secret base. The second didn't even get a chance to turn to aim.

One would never think a chemist could have a sniper's aim.

Suppressing a smile, he continued through the place.

He continued to rush through the complex, and then found a huge room. There was an access key required however, and Charles decided to simply break through the door. He could scientifically figure out the combination, but he had already ticked the alarm off.

He realized that this was a storage room, filled with all sorts of strange, devices that a scientist could stare at and awe all day. Charles himself admired the sheer look of them. One looked like a giant laser… Charles had a feeling its power was enough to destroy the entire complex…

Perhaps he would keep that in mind later…

Suddenly, a voice boomed in from behind him. "What idiot would suddenly burst in my base while I'm doing security maintenance?"

Gears Robotnik looked down from his giant mechanical chair, equipped with pretty strong lasers. Again, Charles admired the genius of Gears. It was such a pity that he used it all for the wrong reasons. He shook his head pityingly as the two pointed their guns at each other.

"I knew that if anyone had something to do with that robbery of that über metal… it was you, Gears." Sky said, rather amused.

"I figured you would track me here…" Gears said. "So I brought a victim that will suffer if you pester me more…"

A robotic hand came up, and pulled up the form of an arctic fox. The fox shivered fearfully. "I didn't do anything! Why are you doing this to me! I don't even—."

"Silence child, you have no purpose but to serve as bait." Gears barked at him. He then turned to Sky. "Now let's…"

Sky had already moved, firing his Double laser gun while Gears was distracted through his talking. His first shot he purposely fired the other way of Henry, to Gears left, forcing him to dodge. Sky's second laser purposely aimed right, toward the shackles that chained Richard. Richard propped free as the laser edged into the robot's side. Sky sighed with both relief and anxiety. The shackles weren't made of the über metal… but the rest of the machine was.

Gears cackled as he fired several laser pellets at once on Sky, and the fox just barely dodged the last as he dove wildly for cover. Richard quickly tried to run the other way. As he approached the door, Gears was about to turn around, when an extremely fast object moved toward him. Gryrozx had come to aid Sky.

Sky barely recognized Gryrozx as the much humbler son of Sonic I. (Sonic II was the other son.) He gave them a nod as Gryrozx circled around Gears extremely quickly, making his lasers fire everywhere with poorer accuracy.

Taking the opportunity, Sky quickly fired his own laser, and Gryrozx and Sky quickly dodged out of the way as an explosion separated the two from Gears.

When the smoked cleared, there was only a minor dent in his metal. Sky had used all of his remaining charge too…

"You're wasting my time, you two…" Gears said. "Bravo-1, 2, 3! Show both of these foolish intruders how fighting is done!"

Gears suddenly disappeared with a smoke. While Sky looked around, Gryrozx decided to follow him, going right through the smoke. Sky went to follow, but suddenly the doors of the room slammed shut, and the smoke cleared.

Behind him, three robots slowly approached, weapons drawn. Sky turned around, looked at his depleted weapon, and sighed.

"This is going to be one, tough, fight…"

The first Friday of the school day had finally ended, and Violet wasted no time making her way to the buses. Already her two friends, Sonic II and Cinnamon, were bickering over who would have won the tennis match had they had more time. "You know that you would have eventually tired out." Sonic II told her.

"That's where you're wrong, stupid!" Cinnamon replied confidently. "You may be built for speed, but I'M built for endurance."

"I also have better form." Cinnamon continued.

"Oh and how's that?" Sonic II challenged her.

"Well, a _girl_ always has the perfect form for tennis." Cinnamon said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, we'll find out next week, when I beat you badly!" Sonic II retorted.

The buses arrived, and Cinnamon and Violet entered it, while Sonic II raced home on his own two feet. (Who needs a bus when the only thing faster than you is your own father?)

The three had failed to notice an intent pair of malicious eyes staring upon them the entire time. "They've boarded." Kauri said on her cell phone. "Now get ready to stop that bus."

Kauri snapped the cell phone shut as she confidently walked toward her car. This wouldn't take long at all…

As Richard had quickly escaped the facility, he had completely forgotten of a possibility of anyone entering it as he left. It was Henri.

Richard froze as Henri looked at him maliciously. "Going somewhere?" He asked as he reached toward Richard.

_"Come on Richard!" Richard screamed at him himself. "Do you want to back in there?"_

Henri's fist meet air as Richard swung around him, and then grabbed onto his back, pounding at whatever he could get, more often nothing than something. Henri threw him off, getting ready to pounce on him, as Henri rolled to the side, making Henri collide to the ground. Taking the opportunity, Richard slammed into Henri's back, and quickly retreated into the forest. When Henri got on his feet, the fox was gone.

Groaning from pain, pulled up his cell phone, and alerted Kauri of the situation. Henri was angry that the fox had escaped him so easily, and he left that out of the details he gave Kauri.

"What?" Kauri exclaimed. "Well, we'll have to make do. It's not like Richard can do anything, anyway. Violets' as good as ours. Just go toward the destination we assigned to you, and quickly! They already began to drive away!"

"I'll be there quickly." Henri told her. He put his cell phone away, and started getting a move on.

The nameless wolf had listened intently to Kauri's conversation. He tried to remember the route that the bus took.

"Hopefully it's not too far away…" The wolf said to himself as he started running after the bus. The wolf sighed. He wondered if he could do this all on his own…

He supposed he would find out soon.


	14. 13: A lot of Bad Luck

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A lot of Bad Luck.**

**A/N: Long time, no see, eh? Well I hope this suffices for that long time. Man, it's hard to focus on every character in this story! Well, I hope you enjoy.**

The nameless wolf knew he could not catch the bus on foot. Yet fortunately for him, he had a plan in mind. It would almost be as easy as stealing candy from a baby…

He noticed a child riding home to school on his bike, who had suddenly stopped to speak to a friend of his. While the child was distracted, the wolf slowly crept up on him. Right when he was close enough, he pushed the child off the bike, and while his friend was busy staring at him in shock, hoped on the bike and rode on.

"Easy as stealing candy from a baby!" The wolf cried triumphantly.

Unfortunately for the wolf, he did not see that same child speedily running after him.

He had stolen the new bike of Cinnamon's brother, who had not ridden the bus that day. He was a fast bicyclist, and a good runner. "Hey, that's my bike!" He yelled.

The wolf only chuckled. Cinnamon's brother wasn't fast enough to keep up with him.

But someone else was.

Out of nowhere, Sonic II appeared several meters in front of him. But the wolf slowed down. He was confident that he would move out of the way.

Yet he didn't move.

A moment later, he still didn't move, but his glare intensified.

The wolf slowly put his hand over the brakes, stopping just centimeters in front of Sonic II. He then got off, slowly lowering the bike, ignoring the out of breath Marius several hundred meters behind him.

"You're brave little hedgehog." The wolf said to him coldly, never letting the glare in his eyes leave him. The nameless wolf knew who he was facing. Sonic II, the son of his master's rival.

The wolf knew he was ahead of the bus's path. He had ridden the bike a different way, and knew that he should merely leave the bike, and wait patiently for the bus to cross his way.

But he had a different plan in mind. Why not be entertained while waiting? Was he, trained under his master Shadow, stronger than this hedgehog, trained under Sonic?

"My master has defeated your father on a number of occasions." The wolf coaxed Sonic. "He has trained me under his wing, and soon, I may be equal to him in power. What about you? Are you as weak as your father? Or will fighting you prove to be challenge?"

Sonic II, eager for any challenge, especially from the likes of this wolf, who he didn't like, wasn't going to back down. "You'll be lucky to land a punch." Sonic II returned.

"Um… guys?" Marius said, having picked up his bike, was looking to the north of him. Three cars had just stopped meters in front of them, blocking off the road. The wolf turned behind him, hearing a sound of a bus getting closer and closer.

Out of one car exited Gorman, the pig. The second car contained Kauri and the rhinoceros and the third contained Henri, with a rather sore face. "Get out of the way" Kauri ordered the wolf and Sonic II.

"It's them." The wolf stated.

"Who?" Sonic II asked. He then recognized Kauri. "Hey," He called to her. "Didn't you get beat up by Cinnamon? I mean, if you got beat up by that girl, then why would you try to go against me?"

The rhino charged at Sonic II, or so he thought. He merely wanted him to jump out of the way. Lowering his horn, he sped toward the Sonic II, and predictably, Sonic II had moved out of the way in a moment. He continued charging, until his horn collided with the bus.

He had charged with enough force to certainly knock it down, but it merely stopped, nearly tilting to the side. The students inside screamed, gasped, and started clutching to their seats.

Except for one of course… "Alright!" Cinnamon shouted.

Pitney gently and confidently made his way toward the bus, while Kauri and Henri merely walked past the too proud Sonic II.

"What, you don't want some more?" The over-confident hedgehog shouted.

"Shut up, you fool!" The wolf yelled at him. "Don't you see that they mean to hurt your friends?"

That put some sense into him. He hurried to the bus, but speed would not help him get through the doors. The huge rhino stood guard over the only available entrance.

"Get off my bus!" The driver yelled at Kauri boldly. Until he was shut up by Kauri, falling out cold on the wheel.

Violet literally stood frozen in the back seat, backing farther and farther away. She wanted to close her mind and forget everything.

_"Just keep backing up and the trap will be set…" _Violet heard in her mind.

Startled, she stopped moving backwards, looking behind her just in time to see the red hedgehog trying to get at her from the emergency exit door.

"_She's done for…" _Another thought in her head.

Whether she went backwards or forwards, Violet was stuck.

Outside the bus, the wolf cunningly made his way behind Henri through the emergency exit while Sonic II bravely (and foolishly) decided to fight the rhino.

He first punched the rhino in the stomach. It only smiled.

He punched it in the face. It only smiled.

He then kicked it hard in the groin. It still only smiled.

He tried punching it a fourth time in the chest. His fist was caught in his hand, and Sonic II was neatly thrown in a trashcan.

"So much for speed…" Sonic II said dizzily.

Yet the rhino had not anticipated an attack from behind. Cinnamon had grabbed her tennis racket and whacked it upside the back of the Rhino's head.

Roaring with pain, the Rhino fell off the bus, and Cinnamon dove after it, racket in hand. Yet Cinnamon underestimated the Rhino's strength and speed, her tennis racket's next strike ended with the racket in two pieces. The rhino then yanked Cinnamon from her throat, and Cinnamon had to smell its nasty breath while it spoke. "You can't defeat me, little girl."

"If not by physical means, then maybe by other ones!" Cinnamon growled back. With her hands, she tried to blow the Rhino away using her abilities with the wind. The wind grew violet indeed, but it was still not enough.

The rhino grinned even bigger. "If you're going to hurt me, can you at least do something about your breath?" Cinnamon boldly said.

Inside the bus, the wolf was battling the red hedgehog. The red hedgehog greatly underestimated the wolf. The wolf wasn't even trying to attack him yet. Every strike the red hedgehog made miss. Angered, he pulled out his jackknife.

Big mistake. Seeing his hand reach to his belt, the wolf kicked Henri in the face, while his other leg quickly swept under, making him trip. While Henri fell to the ground, the wolf grabbed his face and guided it forcefully to the ground.

Henri groaned under the fall, and groaned again as the wolf stepped over him.

Gorman Pitney wasn't stupid. He knew that he would not be able to defeat the wolf. Instead, he pulled out a laser pistol, and aimed it all around. "If anyone moves, I'm killing that one and everyone after that." He warned.

Kauri grinned as the wolf drew back, and Violet only grew more fearful. "_She's as good as ours now!"_ She heard in her head. Violet now knew that she was reading thoughts, the last thought Kauri's. She begged that she wouldn't read Gorman's next.

The rhino raised his fist, about to club Cinnamon, when he heard a voice from below. "Hey, leave my sister alone!"

Marius had never left the scene.

The rhinoceros laughed. "And what will you possibly do about it?" For effect, he slammed her against the bus wall, while his other arm slammed into her head.

"I warned you mister!" The enraged Marius said. First the wolf, and now this rhino?

"Give it your best shot, whelp!" The rhino laughed even harder now.

Marius was the most weak of all around. Yet he was not without weapons… creative weapons, that is. Taking two gumballs out of his pocket, he threw one to the left of the rhino, making him turn. When the rhino turned back to laugh, he didn't pay attention to the second one aimed at his right eye.

The rhino roared in pain, dropping the groggy Cinnamon. "Why, you!" He yelled.

"Enough, Dennis." A voice ordered the rhino. Gears Robotnik moved closer and closer toward the boy Marius.

"Today… I'm your worse nightmare…" He said softly… and with a sinister edge.

Marius shivered, and Gears smiled sinisterly, turning back to the rhino. "Take that little rabbit. I saw her abilities. I would love to have those as my own."

The rhino dutifully obeyed. Marius could do nothing but watch. After all, he only had two gumballs. Gears then shouted at Kauri. "Hurry up and get her already. Shoot the wolf if you must."

As soon as Gorman heard shoot, his disgusting face twisted in satisfaction as he pulled the trigger, aimed straight for the wolf's heart.

But the shot changed miraculously. Gorman watched in horror as his shot went out the window. Every time he shot, he would miss.

The wolf smiled triumphantly as Gorman moved backward, the wolf moving forward. Kauri this time acted, pointing her pistol straight at Violet's head.

But still the wolf moved, taking himself, her, and Violet to the ground. At the same moment, Henri pulled out his own pistol, and fired.

The shot missed the wolf, and grabbing Kauri's pistol, he threw it at Henri's head, knocking him out.

Irritated, Gears knew that he would have to pull out. After all, he knew that they were drawing too much attention. Sirens were already sounding. "Get out of there!" He called to them

Out ran Gorman, carrying his leader, Kauri. "Leave that stupid red hedgehog. He ordered Gorman as he was about to run to the back. Let's not fight the wolf in such crowded quarters. I have another idea."

The group ran behind the evil scientist Gears evilly looked at the bus. Out he brought his cannon from his back, and as the energy ball charged up, he cackled evilly.

"The wheels on a bus go round and round until they explode!" He cackled and fired the cannon.

The blast zoomed toward the school bus, but another blast intercepted it. The two blasts canceled each other out, and what were two energy balls was just merely a cracking sound of energy.

In front of the bus were Sonic Sr., Tails, and Knuckles. The Three Super Amigos.

"Shoot." Was all Gears said.

**A/N: Only a couple of chapters left until the first part of the saga concludes! What is the wolf's real name? Where is Shadow in all of this? Can Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles stop Gears? What happened to Charles and Gryrozx? Where's Richard? And can the Rhino be beaten? Find out in the next chapter… coming VERY soon.**


	15. 14: The Violet is Wilting

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The Violet is wilting…**

**A/N: Shoot, did I say soon? Ah… sorry to keep you waiting… hee.**

Charles "Sky" Prower and Gryrozx had just barely defeated Gears creations and begun following him several moments before the bus incident occurred.

About right when the famous trio arrived, these two were also on the scene. Right behind those two, Amy and Cosmo were glaring at Gears, the main evil here.

Gears noted that it was now seven against one. Until he noted Shadow, as well, the wolf's master, from behind him, giving him a dark glare. To his left was Cream and Zoran, Zoran with his twin blades aching to slice him up.

Gears was smarter than his father Eggman. He knew that as soon as they saw the advantage they would attack him, even though he had Cinnamon as prisoner. Pointing his laser to her head, he confidently gave them a sinister grin. "If anyone follows me, she gets it!" He yelled at his enemies.

Out of nowhere, a portal appeared behind him, and Gears, Gorman, the rhinoceros and Kauri all jumped in. Sonic Sr. and Jr. both tried to race into it, but it was gone as soon as Kauri entered.

"We got to catch up to them!" Sonic Sr. said. Tails looked at Zoran, who was impassive, and Cream, who was in tears.

"I can find her, don't worry." Tails said to them, for both of their sakes. Even if Zoran didn't show his emotion, Tails knew he was worried.

A second later, Richard finally appeared around the corner. Exhausted, the poor fox did not stop running until he had entered the bus. He was about to ask where Violet was, but the answer was on the ground.

Violet had miraculously saved herself and the wolf from every shot she saw. She didn't know how, but somehow her mind had prevented it. But she didn't see Henri's last shot pierce through her.

Richard ran to her, holding her limp body. Her breath was shallow, almost not there. Her heart beat seemed unbelievably slow, her hands weak.

"No! You can't die on me, Violet!" Richard cried, tears coming out of his eyes. "I love you, and you can't leave me here without you!"

As soon as the three magic words came out, Richard realized that it was not out of the moment that he said them.

It was the truth.

Cosmo came around the other side, holding her child and crying for help, trying to use whatever techniques she had available. Amy Rose, being an actual doctor, helped immensely, but something in her look was grim, as if it was too late. Tails called an ambulance, and everyone seemed to forget the other form on the bus, that had been left behind.

Henri.

Yet Richard did not. He left Violet and Cosmo, and went toward Henri. Henri looked up at the arctic fox and laughed.

Richard punched the hedgehog hard in the gut. "WHERE IS HE?" He screamed at the hedgehog.

"I don't know!" Henri replied. Another hit, this time to the side. Henri groaned in pain as Richard punched his head.

"TELL ME!" Richard demanded.

Henri breathed with pain, looking up at Richard. Richard looked like he was about to kill him.

Henri didn't want to die.

"Okay, Okay!" Henri said desperately. "They went to the school. Safest place to hide when there is no teachers around."

Richard kicked him one more time for good measure, sending Henri's head against the seat. He grunted in pain as Richard ran out.

Richard ran faster and faster toward the school. Not to solely save Cinnamon, but to take revenge for Violet.

Gears must die.

"Where are you going Richard?" Sonic Sr. and Jr. asked him.

"To avenge Violet!" Richard said with a murderous tone.

Neither bothered to dissuade him. They simply followed, with Knuckles, Zoran, Cream, and Shadow tailing behind, along with Gryrozx.

Charles and Tails both swiftly brought Violet to the hospital, but every moment, they all knew, Violet grew weaker.

"She's going to die." Amy said Cosmo. "Not unless something miraculous happens. And we can't save her eye sight, either. That would take another big miracle."

"Please, Amy, do anything you must, but save my daughter!" Cosmo said earnestly to her.

Amy gave her a grim look. "I don't know if I can do that."

Each second death grew closer for Violet. Each and every second…

Gears smiled triumphantly as he looked at his prisoner, Cinnamon. His über metal robot, armed with deadly lasers, lied waiting for the trap to spring.

Gears was surprised indeed then, when the trap sprang on him.

The nameless wolf came out of nowhere, knocking Gears to the ground, and kicking Kauri in the face. He turned quickly to get at the rhino, but he turned too late.

The rhino's horn lifted the wolf from his collar and threw him against the ceiling.

Cinnamon, noting Gorman's surprise, decided to reach out with her legs and kicked the pig where he deserved to be kicked for a long time.

"Hiyah!" She shouted as Gorman cringed in pain as he was kicked in between the legs. But he caught the second leg, and a knife appeared in his hand.

"Time to carve your face, sweetie!" Gorman said evilly. The knife was raised in his hand, and unfortunately, Cinnamon couldn't kick backwards.

Then the party entered. Sonic Jr. ran to where Cinnamon was, and the robot fired. The first shot missed, allowing Sonic Jr. to tackle the surprised Gorman to the ground, but the second one, deadly accurate, made him fall to the ground a moment after Gorman.

Sonic Sr. fell to the ground as well, and Gears laughed at his success. Too soon, however, did he laugh.

A third hedgehog raced toward the robot, running behind it and jumping on its head. However, no matter how much force he put on his punch, he seemed to be hurting himself more than the robot.

Gears laughed. The über metal wasn't failing him.

Out came an enraged Zoran, who threw his sword as if he had wanted to do nothing else with it all his life. Magically enchanted, it was deadly accurate.

Yet the robot deflected it with a blade of its own, and it threw the sword back, barely missing Zoran.Cream and their son, Marius, watched fearfully as Zoran engaged in melee combat against the robot.

Gryrozx moved quickly, and he ran to deal with Kauri. The panther was formidable, however, and Gryrozx underestimated the power of her kick. After she did a clever feint, Gryrozx got slammed into the wall by a second kick.

Gears continued to laugh, even harder now. Until he was pinned to the ground by Richard, mad Richard. Richard punched and punched and punched. Yet Gears was too clever for him. Out of nowhere, two knives appeared, one biting deep into his arm, the other Richard's leg.

Still, Richard fought on, to Gears surprise. Gears pulled out another knife, this one slashing Richard's chest.

To Richard it was nothing. He was so enraged he felt no pain. He grabbed the same knife that slashed his chest with his hand. Gears desperately held it in his hand as he pulled out another knife, intent on finishing off this arctic fox.

Zoran knew that only his magic blade could do anything to the über metal. The needed moment finally came when Knuckles and Sonic Sr. both rose, charging at the robot. The robot quickly tried to fire at Knuckles and Sonic at the same time while fighting Zoran.

Despite the armor, the robot was not perfect. It looked away, and Zoran slammed his hilts into the robot's chest.

The metal crushed and destroyed itself. Sparks flew from the panel, and a moment later, it was no more.

Sonic Jr. finally freed Cinnamon from her chair. "About time, slowpoke." Cinnamon taunted him.

"I wasn't the one who got caught." Sonic Jr. retorted.

Cinnamon was about to reply with a mean retort, but instead, she decided to be politer. "Thanks," Cinnamon told him.

"It was nothing," Sonic Jr. said, blushing as Cinnamon gave him a peck on the cheek.

Gears was demoralized now. Grabbing the knife, he tried to plunge it into Richard's heart.

Yet he was too late. Richard had grabbed the other knife, and Gears stared at it as it slowly came down.

Richard never plunged all the way. Somehow he stopped himself, staring at Gears while breathing hard. Gears looked fearfully at Richard as he continued to look at the scientist with immense hatred.

"You're not worth it." Richard told him, and threw the knife away.

Gears continued to look at Richard with shock as Sonic and Knuckles went to tie him up. "You'll regret that kid." Gears said, regaining confidence. "When I get out… you're the first one I'm going after!"

"Oh, shut up, Gears." Knuckles said. "Did I ever tell you that you talk too much?"

**A/N: One last Chapter is all that remains…**


	16. 15: The Conclusion

Chapter 15:

**Chapter 15:**

**The Conclusion**

They all waited as the doctors operated on Violet. Already, the grim doctors told a despairing Miles and Cosmo Prower that their daughter would not survive. Richard listened with increasing pain. A nurse had tended to the cut on his chest, but nothing cut Richard deeper than knowing that Violet would die.

Cinnamon sat next to her father, looking sad and teary eyed. Her father, Zoran, stared at the door, hoping and waiting. Cream tried to comfort her daughter and her son, Marius, simultaneously. "It will be alright," Cream soothed them. She looked at Zoran for support, and Zoran nodded, but he doubted it.

Sonic Sr. and Jr. were in the hospital too, making the waiting room even more crowded. The wolf and Shadow were nowhere to be seen, having disappeared, though Sonic and the others had not bothered looking. Gryrozx had hauled Gears to jail, and he would likely soon be brought to court and go to prison, joined by the red hedgehog Henri.

Kauri, Gorman, and their strong rhinoceros friend had escaped. Apparently they had run while everyone was focused on the robot and Gears, almost as if they knew Gears would lose. The news was bitter, especially now, but at least the one responsible for Violet's condition, Henri, would face justice.

It was hardly comforting indeed.

Richard could feel his heart beat every second, just waiting for the news she was dead, that she was dead. Yet still he kept hoping.

Knuckles had come in as well, though only briefly, wanting to give police the information they needed on Gears and Henri. "Well, she died beautiful and innocent. I can't say any of us here have her innocent heart." Richard took comfort and despair in those words. Knuckles knew she would die.

Another hour passed, before the nurse came out. The entire company looked at her.

The nurse was as nervous as a mouse being looked upon by something that could kill it. "Your daughter…" she began.

There was darkness. As time went on, the darkness did not reside. There were noises though, beeps. Shapes could be made out. Music was being played.

Yet she could see nothing.

"I pity this child." One of the doctors said.

"Her eyes are so strange, like pictures of the galaxy." Another doctor said. "I wonder what she saw out of them before she lost her sight."

The awakened Violet hardly registered what was going on. "What happened? Where am I?"

The doctors (though she could not see, alas,) grimaced. "You took a bullet in the head. We managed to remove it, but it has permanently damaged your sight. You'll be blind."

"Forever?" She said hopelessly.

"Until technology can fix it." One of the doctors replied optimistically.

Violet sighed. "There will be no need for you to wear dark glasses." Another doctor said to her. "Your eyes aren't dead. Amazingly, they're perfectly fine. Nothing like we've ever seen before."

Violet closed her eyes for a moment, recollecting her thoughts. The next moment, everything was in shades of violet. Violet could see traces of people, of objects that moved and gave off heat, of light. Violet saw that the two doctors were a light shade of violet. Still, she could not see their faces, their eyes, their hair, but it reassured her a bit.

Violet tried to recollect events. Somehow bullets were miraculously firing inaccurately at them, but one must have hit her. She remembered lying on the bus for a while, losing consciousness. She remembered feeling something on her, crying her name…

"Richard!" Violet suddenly cried, and rose out of the bed. The doctors looked at her with surprise. Already she had got out of the bed, though not without feeling great pain in her head.

"Madam!" One of the doctors cried with worry as they quickly grabbed her. "You need to rest your head at least overnight before you move around."

Yet as tried to move her back into bed, they felt only air.

"By what force is this?" The same doctor asked his companion.

The other only shrugged his shoulders.

Tails, Cosmo, Richard, Sonic (Sr.) and all the others listened to the nurse with grim faces. "Your daughter, she is blind. We managed to stop the bleeding and remove the bullet in her brain, but the damage is done. We can do nothing to fix it."

"_Maybe one day I'll be able to fix it_." Tails thought to himself.

"Can we see her?" Cosmo asked earnestly.

At that moment, a form materialized right next to the nurse. The nurse looked at the form with shock. It was Violet, still with her bandages on, and blind. She could just make out that there were other forms in the room, yet she saw none of them. Yet her heart recognized a few, that of her father, her mother, and Richard, by the particular hue of violet, Violet's favorite hue of purple, neither too dark nor too light, one that seemed fit to be the color of any love potion.

"Richard?" Violet asked.

Richard answered with a strong, gentle embrace as he stroked her hair. Violet embraced him needingly back, looking up at his eyes (but really looking at his neck, poor blind Violet.) Soon she turned and embraced both of her parents, crying tears of joy and sorrow. Cinnamon was next, along with her Aunt, and even Zoran gave her a hug, which was rare for the stoic fox. Sonic Sr. and Jr. also hugged Violet. After the embracing and kisses on the cheek were done, Violet embraced Richard and whispered into his ear. "I heard what you said to me while I was unconscious."

"What did I say?" Richard said, not quite remembering.

Violet beamed at him, giving him a beautiful smile. Then she kissed his lips, and looked back at him. "Do you remember now?"  
"I never forgot."

The two laughed, and the others smiled at the sight.

Watching from outside the window, the nameless wolf smiled reminiscently. He would never have Violet's love, most certainly, but perhaps his would come one day. (Though he dreaded that day, for he knew that love would not suit his occupation.)

He felt his phone ringing. It was his master.

"Master," The nameless wolf answered.

"It is time to initiate the plan." His master, Shadow informed him. "This situation even betters our position. She will not know who we are."

"Understood. I will perform this task with discreet and utmost care."

"Ah, but do not be too discreet. Earn trust, and pay attention to her friends. Of all things, they may get in our way…"

"Do not worry, Master. I will not fail you."

"Good. Bring her to me within two weeks."

Shadow had hung up, and Wolf placed the phone back in his pouch. He looked back at the scene. Violet. A simple, beautiful name. "What about my own name?" The nameless wolf asked.

"Is it not…" The wolf stopped for a moment. He had forgotten that he had long lost the memory of his name.

The nameless wolf turned away. One day, he would learn what his name was. He would never allow himself to be called anything else.

"Until then…" The wolf said.

At that moment Sonic Jr. stole a glance out the window. He saw the wolf, but when his eyes looked back, the wolf was gone.

Yet he knew the wolf had been there. "What's wrong?" Cinnamon asked him, leaning her head on him.

"Nothing." Sonic Jr. turned back to the window anyway as Cinnamon closed her eyes. The wolf had been there.

The two would meet again.

**A/N: And that finishes a volume of a Tale of Tails and Plants. Exactly 50 pages you read. Not to shabby, eh? Question is now whether I should make a second volume or not…**


End file.
